C'est lui ou moi, Potter !
by LionD'argent
Summary: Draco Malfoy rêve de plus en plus souvent de Harry Potter et comprends rapidement la véritable nature de ses sentiments. Un peu inquiet de se que Harry penserait de lui si il lui en parlait, il demande de l'aide à Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami. Mais que se passe-t-il réellement entre Blaise et le Survivant ?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, seul l'histoire est à moi.

**PAIRING : **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**RATING :** M

**AVERTISSEMENT : **cette fanfiction contient des scènes inadaptés aux jeunes personnes, aux âmes sensibles et surtout aux homophobes car cette fiction contient des scènes yaoi ( relation amoureuse voir sexuelles entre hommes)

**PUBLICATION :** la publication se fera pour l'instant à un chapitre par semaines, mais ça peux changer évidemment.

**Chapitre 1** : Un _cœur qui bat la chamade_

Assis dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné, Draco Malfoy fulminait. Encore une soirée frustrante pensa-t-il. Sa nuit avait été plutôt agitée, emplit de rêves assez excitant. Son regard dévia de son assiette et se posa presque automatiquement sur Harry Potter.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore, il allait le supporter. Cela avait d'abord commencé par des rêves, des fantasmes. Mais depuis quelques temps, Potter hantait ses pensées même le jours. Il avait à cause de cela beaucoup de mal à se concentrer en cours.

Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, lui avait fait par de ses inquiétudes, voir Draco la tête ailleurs ne lui semblait pas du tout normal. Mais Draco ne voulait pas en parler, il l'avait donc repousser et lui avait demandé de le laisser en paix. En vérité, Draco Malfoy espérait que ses fantasmes cesseraient à un moment ou à un autre parce ce qu'il avait découvert était tout à fait inconcevable d'après lui. Il avait découvert qu'il était amoureux du Survivant. Depuis deux ans, cette idée lui trônait dans la tête et le plus dur, c'était que le Survivant était hétéro. Evidemment, sinon jamais il ne serait sorti avec Chang et il ne savait qui encore !

Il soupira, il soupirait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Il se concentra de nouveau sur Harry, il mangeait et riait avec ses amis. Mais soudain, quelque chose attira sont attention. Hermione Granger n'était pas dans la Grande Salle, à la gauche de Harry se trouvait Ron Weasley et à sa droite... Seamus Finnigan. Draco n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Finnigan regardait Harry Potter. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, son point se serra et son cœur aussi. Pourtant, rien échappa à l'attentif Blaise Zabini. Draco n'en pouvait plus, il avait mal, bien trop mal. Mais un Malfoy digne de ce nom, ne perd jamais le contrôle de ses émotions. Il se leva de table et, toujours aussi digne, sortie de la Grande Salle.

Au détour d'un couloir, Draco se trouva nez à nez avec Hermione Granger. Les yeux orage de Draco se plantèrent dans ceux noisette d'Hermione. Elle le regardait intensément ce qui agaça vivement Draco.

" Bouge de mon chemin sale Sang-De-Bourbe ! éructa-t-il."

Cela n'eut pas l'effet auquel Draco s'attendait. Elle souriait. Apparemment, ça ne l'affectait plus.

" Malfoy, Malfoy, je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de m'insulter. "

Et sur ces mots, elle continua son chemin, passa à côté de lui et pénétra dans la Grande Salle.  
Draco poursuivit son chemin.

Que voulait dire Granger quand elle avait dit "je ne pense pas que tu sois en état" ?

Il se dirigea vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait à quelque chose, le regard de Finnigan sur Harry lui revenait en tête, mais le plus dur était que Harry souriait aussi. Cela lui faisait mal, même en sachant que Harry était hétéro. Harry était hétéro, l'objet de ses pensées, de ses rêves, de ses fantasmes était hétéro. Cette seule pensée lui faisait mal, le consumait de l'intérieur. L'homme dont il était désespérément amoureux ne l'aimerait jamais. Jamais. C'était ça seule certitude.

**oOo**

Harry Potter, de son côté était complètement inconscient de ce qui arrivait à Draco. Assis dans la bibliothèque, il était profondément absorbé par son livre. Il sentit soudain une main sur sa joue et sursauta. Quand il se tourna, il vit un Seamus souriant à ses côtés et se détendit.

" Tu lis quoi ?demanda Seamus d'une voix suave.

- Un livre de sorts. répondit Harry sans remarquer le ton qu'il avait employé."

Ron Weasley arriva, s'affala sur la chaise d'en face, posa la tête sur la table et mit ses mains sur sa tête.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ron ?" demanda Seamus reprenant une voix neutre mais où l'on pouvait tout de même sentir de l'inquiétude.

Ron grogna une réponse inaudible, puis après un moment de silence, releva enfin la tête. Il soupira et répéta plus clairement en voyant les sourcils de Harry et de Seamus se froncer.

" Je dois parler à Hermione de...vous savez, mais je n'ose pas !

- Aah ! Firent les deux garçons en cœur.

- Tu veux que je lui parle ? continua Seamus.

- Non, non, ce genre de choses ne peuvent pas se faire par l'intermédiaire d'un ami, c'est à moi de le faire. Mais... il me faut du temps...et un peu d'aide serait bienvenu.

- Invite la au bal costumé. conseilla l'irlandais.

- Au bal costumé ?

- Oui, Dumbledore a organisé un bal costumé pour apaiser les élèves.

- A bon ? demanda Ron surprit.

- Oui, mais quand il a passé l'annonce, tu étais malade à l'infirmerie.

- Je vois. En passant, les potions de Mrs Pomfrey son vraiment infects !

- Oui, ça, on le sait. répondit Harry en souriant."

Ron soupira, Harry se replongea dans son livre sans remarquer la main de Seamus qui lui caressait le dos.

Draco avait fini de se calmer et avait décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque afin de terminer ses devoirs. Quand il arriva à la bibliothèque, il prit les livres dont il avait besoin, s'avança vers les tables et s'arrêta net. Ce qu'il vit l'écœura, le rebuta, l'indigna, le répugna, le révolta. Harry était assis sur une chaise, un livre à la main, profondément absorbé et Seamus Finnigan, assis à ses côtés lui caressait le dos. Comment osait-il ? Draco menaçait d'exploser, il vit soudain rouge et s'élança vers les Gryffondor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre****2**** : **Ouvre moi ton cœur

Une main le tira en arrière alors qu'il s'apprêtait à interpeller Finnigan. Draco se retourna, se préparant à maudire la personne qui avait osé le toucher quand il vit de qui il s'agissait. Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami. Blaise avait le regard impénétrable et légèrement sévère. Un Malfoy ne se laissait jamais faire, mais là, Draco se dit que la meilleure chose à faire était de se taire et d'attendre, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais généralement.

" Draco, que comptais-tu faire ?"

Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, évidemment. Il n'avait jamais parlé à Blaise de son attirance pour le Survivant. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Draco avait peur. Peur du regard des autres, mais plus particulièrement de celui de Blaise. C'était son meilleur ami donc son avis avait beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux. Il avait peur que Blaise n'approuve pas les sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard de Harry. Il avait peur qu'il ne le soutienne plus en cas de coups dur. Il avait peur que Blaise l'abandonne.

" Rien qui te regarde."

Draco se détourna et voulut sortir, mais Blaise le retint.

" Draco, je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi, je croyais qu'on était amis... mais peut être avais-je tort."

A ces mots, il s'éloigna mais Draco le retint à son tour, se sentant soudain coupable.

" Ecoute Blaise, euh, je suis désolé, mais...il y a certaines choses que je préfère garder pour moi.

- Je sais tout Draco.

- Tu sais...quoi ? demanda Draco soudain inquiet."

Blaise regarda autour de lui, veillant à ce que personne ne les écoute. Une fois sûre qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînait, il chuchota :

" Je sais que tu es amoureux de Potter."

Draco se sentait mal, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre de la part de Blaise. Il était un Serpentard et un Malfoy de surcroît. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'excuser ou d'avouer une faute. Mais il devait néanmoins cela à Blaise. Il avait conscience d'avoir en quelque sorte trahi son meilleur ami et en était désolé.

" Et...hum...qu'en penses-tu ?

- Que tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux. L'amour est une faiblesse, je te l'accorde, mais c'est aussi une force, Draco. Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte d'aimer qui que ce soit.

- Mais... Comment l'as-tu deviné ?

- C'était simple. Je suis quelqu'un de très observateur, tu sais. À chaque fois que tu poses les yeux sur lui, ils se mettent à briller. Tu te souviens de ce matin, au petit déjeuné ? Là aussi, je t'ai regardé, et j'ai remarqué, avec amusement et inquiétude, je l'avoue, que tu fulminais en voyant Finnigan avec Potter. Et il a à peine quelques minutes tu t'apprétais à faire de très méchantes choses à Finnigan pour avoir touché le Survivant."

Draco était soulagé et inquiet en même temps. Soulagé parce que Blaise était au courant et l'avait bien pris, mais inquiet parce que malgré tout, il ne trouvait pas de solution pour que Harry le voit enfin autrement que comme un ennemi. Blaise attira Draco vers une table à l'écart et ils s'assirent côte à côte.

Blaise regarda fixement Draco tandis que celui-ci était pensif et avait les yeux dans le vague.

" Draco, chuchota Blaise doucement, tu m'inquiètes, tu sais, depuis que tu regardes Potter de cette façon...je...je ne sais plus quoi faire. Tu as l'air, comment dire... Obsédé par lui. Tu manges moins, tu ne dors quasiment pas, tu es distrais en cours, tu est souvent dans la lune et je mettrais ma main à couper que dans ces moments-là, c'est aussi à lui que tu penses. Tu aurais du m'en parler dès le début."

Draco releva la tête et plongea ses yeux gris dans les yeux sombres de son ami.

" Je sais, murmura-t-il, ça me rend complètement dingue. Partout où je vais, je sens son odeur, j'ai envie de le prendre près de moi et quand je le vois avec un autre la colère m'emporte presque. J'ai peur de devenir fou. Et toutes ces filles qui le regardent avec des yeux admirateurs n'arrangent rien à mon état.

- Potter est le favoris de la moitié de Poudlard et toi de l'autre. Ce n'est pas vraiment un scoop.

- Je l'aime...murmura Draco d'une voix désespéré en mettant sa tête entre ses mains."

Blaise était inquiet, jamais il n'avait vu son ami dans cet état. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que ressentait Draco. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Néanmoins, il voyait que ce sentiment consumait Draco et le mettait à l'épreuve chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde de sa vie. Blaise regarda son ami un moment et soupira.

" Que comptes-tu faire alors ? "

Draco releva la tête et son regard se perdit dans le vague. Il ne savait pas, il voulait Harry plus qu'il n'en pouvait. C'était arrivé de manière inattendue. Ce sentiment était né sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte au début. C'était il y a deux semaines exactement, Draco se baladait près du lac la tête ailleurs. Il était seul, Crabbe et Goyle avaient été convoqués par McGonagall. Alors qu'il traînait aux abords du lac les mains dans les poches, il s'était cogné soudain contre quelqu'un. Il avait relevé la tête, un peu énervé et avait croisé le regard de Harry Potter. Draco avait ensuite était surpris par ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de Harry. Il y avait de la peine, de la douleur et une profonde lassitude et ce qui avait traversé Draco, l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il avait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le rassurer. Il avait eu envie d'effacer cette douleur au fond de ses yeux et, s'il ne s'était pas détourné et si le regard de Harry ne s'était pas soudain fait haineux, il l'aurait fait, il l'aurait prit dans ses bras.  
Ses pensées revinrent au moment présent. Au regard profondément inquiet de Blaise. Draco soupira, pour la énième fois de la journée.

" Je le veux, c'est tout ce que je sais. "

Blaise eut un sourire sournois et se pencha vers un Draco intrigué.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**** :** Ce que je suis

Harry était profondément plongé dans sa lecture quand il sentit une pression sur son épaule droite. Il leva la tête, un peu énervé qu'on l'interrompt, et croisa le regard de Blaise Zabini. Blaise Zabini ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait.

" J'ai à te parler, Potter. " Murmura Blaise au creux de son oreille. Ce contact le fit frissonner et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Harry se leva et le suivit. Blaise Zabini conduit Harry dans une salle déserte. Harry s'assit à une table, mais Blaise resta debout un moment en face de lui avant de s'asseoir.

" Harry... , je peux t'appeler Harry ? "

Harry hocha la tête, curieux de savoir ce qu'on lui voulait.

" Tu n'es pas s'en savoir que tu as un fan-club très...hum... Actif ?

- En effet, répondit Harry les sourcils froncés.

- Tu... Tu as une petite amie en ce moment ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry sur la défensif, un sourcil levé.

- J'ai juste envie de savoir. Il y a un tas de filles qui ne rêve que d'une chose, sortir avec toi et je me demandais si tu avais pris l'une d'elles pour petite amie, rien de bien méchant.

- Non, je ne sors avec personne.

- Et que penses-tu des mecs ? "

Blaise savait que c'était une question assez délicate et décisive. Il devait savoir si Draco avait une chance, même infime, de séduire le beau brun. Il voyait bien que Harry hésitait.

" Je... Je ne sais pas trop... Je n'y ai jamais réellement réfléchi, pourquoi ?

- Je suis simplement curieux. "

Blaise se leva alors et se mit à faire les cent pas. Il devait réfléchir pour trouver un moyen de connaitre l'orientation sexuelle de Harry. Quand Blaise reporta son attention sur le Survivant, il surprit un éclat dans ses yeux, qui disparut rapidement, tellement rapidement qu'il se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas finalement rêvé. Harry se leva et s'approcha de Blaise, ils étaient tellement proches l'un de l'autre. Le pou de Blaise s'accéléra. Il ne comprenait pas le regard de Harry. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce regard troublant ? Le regard de Blaise se perdit dans l'océan émeraude de Harry. Harry sembla hésiter un moment et fit un pas de plus. Ils étaient si proches que leur halènes se mêlaient l'une à l'autre. Blaise se sentait soudain mal à l'aise. Qu'essayait de faire Harry au juste. Il sentait son cœur battre plus fort à la proximité de Harry. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette proximité le troublait-il ? Un éclair de peur passa dans les yeux de Harry et il recula d'au moins un mètre. Sans relever la tête, Harry quitta la salle de classe, écarlate, laissant seul un Blaise Zabini fortement troublé.

oOo

Harry était pensif et n'écoutait rien au cours auquel il participait. McGonagall s'arrêta devant lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Le professeur s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant sursauter le Survivant. Il releva la tête, croisant le regard sévère de sa directrice de maison.

" Mr. Potter, que vous arrive-t-il enfin ?

- Euh... Rien, professeur.

- Alors il serait très aimable à vous, jeune homme, de faire un peu plus attention à ce qu'il se passe en cours.

- Oui, ... Bien sur madame. "

McGonagall lui jeta un dernier regard puis fit demi-tour afin de continuer son cours.

" Harry, tu as l'air préoccupé, ça va ? Demanda Hermione d'un voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

- Non, ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien. "

oOo

" Je laisse tomber, t'es le meilleur ! " Soupira Harry après l'énième partie d'échecs perdu.

Seamus posa ses mains sur les épaules de Harry. Le Survivant se figea tout d'abord, mais se détendit très vite sous le massage de son ami.

" Tu es tout tendu, Harry. Susurra Seamus.

- Je suis juste pensif.

- Et ailleurs aussi.

- Pas tant que ça, je réfléchis, c'est tout.

- Mhm, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose aussi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, dit-il dans un murmure"

Ron jeta un regard sévère à Seamus, qui retira rapidement ses mains des épaules de Harry, et s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami.

" Si quelque chose ne va pas, je suis là, tu sais ?

- Oui, je... J'ai à te parler. "

Ron se leva et conduit Harry dans leur dortoir. Ils s'assirent tout deux sur le lit de Harry et Ron attendirent que son ami prenne la parole.

" Hum, hésita Harry, j'ai... J'ai un truc à te dire.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me juges ou que les choses changent entre nous à cause de ça.

- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, Harry, je t'écoute.

- Ben voilà, je crois que... Que je suis bi, dit Harry dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Tu es quoi ? S'écria Ron en se levant d'un bond.

- J'en étais sûr, dit Harry en mettant sa tête entre ses mains, je le savais que tu le prendrais mal.

- Non, je... Bredouilla Ron, écarlate, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que, tu... Tu m'as pris au dépourvu et... Ben, je m'y attendais pas... Et...

- Tu sais Ron, soupira Harry en se levant, tu n'es pas obligé de l'accepter, je comprends très bien que tu...

- Non, attends, s'exclama Ron en retenant Harry, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû, on est amis, comme des frères, tu es comme tu es et puis c'est tout, je n'ai d'autres choix que de l'accepter, parce que je tiens énormément à toi Harry.

- Ron... Tu...

- Aller, Harry, on ne va quand même pas se mettre à pleurer, hein !

- Non, quand même pas, sourit Harry, heureux et soulagé.

- Je dérange ? "

Ron et Harry se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers le nouvel arrivant : Seamus Finnigan.

" Euh, oui, tu déranges et pas qu'un peu, nous étions en pleins milieux d'une scène très émouvante.

- Une scène très émouvante ? Releva Seamus, amusé.

- Oui et tu en es exclu, aller, oust s'il te plaît merci. "

Seamus, surpris, leva un sourcil, mais obéit docilement.

" Pourquoi tu l'as viré ? Demanda Harry, aussi surpris que Seamus.

- Écoute Harry, tu sais que Seamus est gay ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Rho, tu es désespérément naïf, Harry, tu as tapé dans l'œil de Seamus.

- Je quoi ?

- Harry, Harry, Harry, parfois, j'oublie que tu ne comprends rien à rien.

- Mais si, j'ai compris, mais... Ce qui m'échappe, c'est le pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce que Seamus voudrait quelque chose avec moi ?

- Ben parce que c'est comme ça, et si ce n'est pas réciproque, tu devrais le lui faire comprendre clairement ! "


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**** :** Les conseilles du professeur Snape !

_" Ben parce que c'est comme ça, et si ce n'est pas réciproque, tu devrais le lui faire comprendre clairement ! "_

**oOo**

Blaise Zabini réfléchissait intensément, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses devoirs. En général, il arrivait facilement à faire ses devoirs de potions, mais là, il n'y arrivait pas. Sa tête était pleine d'images de Harry et de ses yeux brillants intensément alors qu'ils étaient face à face, ou encore des images du visage de Draco avec une expression de profonde souffrance.

Har... Potter, tout ça, c'est de la faute de Potter.

Il repoussa ses parchemins et sa plume dans un soupir exaspéré. Il n'en pouvait plus de penser à tout ça, mais il y était obligé, après tout, Draco Malfoy était son meilleur ami, et l'état dans lequel il l'avait vu, n'était pas quelque chose que l'on voyait souvent chez les Malfoy, loin de là. Serpentard, d'accord, mais ami avant tout !

Une chose le gênait dans cette histoire. Il savait qu'il devait rapprocher Potter de Draco, mais cette idée provoquait un pincement au fond de son cœur. Quelque chose qu'il avait envie de repousser et d'oublier. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, ce quelque chose le bloquait.

Dernière tentative ! Se dit-il en reprenant sa plume et le parchemin.

**oOo**

De son côté, Draco avait fini ses devoirs depuis un moment et concentrait toutes ses pensées sur Harry.

Peut-être que si je parle à Granger... Non, c'est insensé, je ne suis pas aussi désespéré quand même !

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre.

Harry Potter. Celui à qui appartenait son cœur.

Comment faire comprendre à ce grand naïf ce qu'il ressentait pour lui sans l'effrayer ou l'énerver ? Il voulait attirer son attention, mais différemment de se qu'il faisait d'habitude. Il s'assit finalement sur son lit avec un soupir.

**oOo**

Hermione Granger, comme à son habitude, traînait dans la bibliothèque, un très gros livre à la main. Elle était plongée dans son livre quand Ron, hésitant, s'assit en face d'elle. Elle baissa le livre et le fixa un sourcil levé.

" Un problème Ron ? "

Ron hésitait. Il avait encore la révélation de Harry dans la tête et hésitait à en parler à Hermione. Mais il savait très bien que c'était à Harry de lui dire et non pas à lui. S'il était venu à la bibliothèque, le seul endroit où il était sûr de la trouver, c'était pour lui parler de ses sentiments pour elle. Il avait longtemps hésité, il en avait parlé à Harry, Seamus et Néville et ils lui avaient tous assurés qu'il avait toutes ses chances et qu'il ne devait pas s'y soustraire. Il avait alors pris son courage à deux mains et s'était enfin décidé à venir lui parler. Là, alors qu'il était en face d'elle, il sentait son courage s'évaporer, et une forte couleur rouge envahir son visage.

" Je... Voulais... Mais ce n'est rien... Je reviendrais plus tard. "

Il se leva en se traitant silencieusement de tous les noms. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, quelque chose le retint fermement. Il se retourna et fut surpris d'apercevoir Hermione qui le tenait par le bras.

" Ron, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas assez idiot pour m'interrompre en pleine lecture pour rien, alors dit moi. Tu as un problème ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. "

Non, je ne peux pas... Qu'est-ce que tu vas penser de moi si... Non, je ne peux pas, pas maintenant... Pas comme ça. Se dit-il.

La rougeur de son visage augmenta considérablement quand elle s'approcha de lui. Il plongea ses yeux dans les yeux noisette de sa dulcinée et la chaleur qui se propagea en lui le fit littéralement fondre. La douceur qu'exprimaient les yeux d'Hermione le rendait fou, il sentait sa tête tourner et un mal de ventre maintenant familier l'envahir. Il la voulait, oui, il voulait cette fille qui le rendait dingue, il voulait cette fille qui lui faisait tourner la tête et lui donnait des papillons dans l'estomac, il voulait cette fille avec toutes les qualités et les défauts qui allait avec. Il la voulait et était prêt à tout pour ça.

**oOo**

_Court de potion._

Draco, du fond de la classe regardait Harry. Il n'était pas encore certain de le faire, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. S'il voulait approcher Harry, s'était le seul moyen, enfin, il y en avait bien un autre, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Il adorait ses cheveux noir de jais, ses yeux vert émeraude. Ces yeux qui brillaient si intensément quand il souriait. Ce sourire qui le rendait fou, ce sourire qui le faisait fondre, ce sourire dont il rêvait toutes les nuits.

_Harry était allongé sur le lit de Draco et voyait les yeux gris parcourir son corps avec envie. Le désir qui habitait les yeux de Draco arracha un sourire à Harry. Le Survivant s'assit et embrassa Draco, d'abord tendrement puis de plus en plus goulûment. La main de Harry attrapa tendrement les cheveux de Draco. Ils s'allongèrent ensemble sur le lit et Harry se mit au-dessus de Draco._

_La main de Harry se faufila sur le corps musclé de Draco, traçant de ses doigts les lignes parfaites de ses abdominaux et lui déboutonna lentement la chemise. Harry traça une ligne de baiser sur le torse à présent découvert et descendit de plus en plus vers la braguette du pantalon de Draco. Quand il releva la tête, il remarqua le regard brillant de désir de Draco._

_Il sourit sournoisement et fit glisser le pantalon du blond le long de ses longues jambes. Il fut alors heureux de constater que sous le boxer noir s'était déjà formé une bosse qui en disait long sur l'état d'esprit de Draco. Harry retira le vêtement et prit la virilité qui jaillit, entre ses mains. Il l'approcha doucement de ses lèvres et la caressa doucement avec le bout de sa langue. Il sentait le corps de Draco trembler sous lui._

_" Harry, enfin... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "_

_Harry ne répondit pas et continua à caresser Draco du bout de sa langue._

_Sans qu'il puisse le contrôler, Draco le plaqua soudain sous lui, le mettant à sa merci._

_" Tu pensais jouer avec mes nerfs, Potter ? C'est à mon tour de jouer maintenant !"_

_D'un coup de baguette, Draco déshabilla entièrement Harry. De ses mains expertes, les yeux de plus en plus brillants de désir. Il caressa son torse du bout de ses doigts, se pencha vers sa bouche et en traça le contour du bout de la langue avant de la mettre entre ses lèvres. Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais Draco recula sous le grognement de Harry. Harry ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermé et regarda un Draco au regard amusé. Draco se pencha sur le bas-ventre de Harry et se mit à souffler sur son membre dressé, faisant frissonner Harry._

_" Draco... Arrête... "_

_Draco sourit, satisfait, prit le sexe de Harry dans ses mains et commença à le caresser de haut en bas. D'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite, faisant gémir et grogner son partenaire._

_Il fit apparaître du lubrifiant et en appliqua sur son membre dressé ainsi que trois de ses doigts. Il lui écarta ensuite les jambes et entra un doigt dans les fesses de Harry, qui gémit sous cette intrusion. Draco attendit qu'il s'y habitue et enfouît un second doigt qui fit frémir et gémirent son amant._

_De ses deux doigts Draco fit des mouvements de ciseaux dans le corps tendu de son amant gémissant. Quand il pénétra un troisième doigt, Harry cria de douleur, le corps tremblant, il avait l'impression qu'on coupait son corps en deux de l'intérieur, s'était une sensation à la fois horrible et agréable. Draco retira ses doigts et entra doucement son membre dressé dans les entrailles du Survivant. Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais son cri se perdit dans la bouche de Draco. Les mouvements de reins de Draco se faisaient de plus en plus fort et les gémissements et cris de Harry aussi._

" Mr Malfoy ! "

Draco reprit brutalement ses esprits, tout le monde le regardait étrangement et il se renfrogna. Il détestait être pris en faute. Et, c'est exactement ce qui venait de se produire. Le professeur Snape le regardait les yeux sombres. Il n'a pas l'air content du tout ! Il déglutit difficilement et garda le regard dans celui de son professeur.

" Mr Malfoy, j'aurais deux mots à vous dire après le cours. "

Le reste du cours parut spécialement court. Quand le cours prit finalement fin, Draco attendit avec appréhension que tout le monde s'en aille et que Snape reporte son attention sur lui.

Le professeur Snape ferma la porte et s'approcha de Draco qui ne broncha pas, un air indifférent sur le visage, il attendit que Severus prenne la parole.

" Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe enfin ?

- Rien, absolument rien.

- Je ne suis pas idiot, Draco, je sens bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. En général, tu n'es pas aussi rêveur en cours, surtout pas avec un sourire aussi niais au visage.

- Je n'ai pas un sourire niais !

- Draco ! Ce n'est pas le sujet. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ces temps-ci et je veux savoir pourquoi. Tu es malade ?

- Non, je ne suis pas malade.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe autant pour que tu rêves pendant mon cours.

- Rien, je t'assure. "

Severus lui jeta un regard noir, il détestait qu'on lui mente, surtout quand c'était Draco qui lui mentait. Draco supporta le regard de son parrain sans ciller. Severus finit par soupirer devant l'obstination que montrait Draco.

" Très bien, comme tu voudras. Mais sache une chose, si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là. Et... Quelque chose me dit que tout ça à un rapport avec un garçon.

- Un garçon ? Pourquoi un garçon ? Demanda Draco, soudain sur la défensive. "

Severus Snape sourit en regardant son filleul. Ce qui était très rare.

" Oui, je connais tes... Penchants pour les hommes figure toi. Alors, c'est bien ça. C'est bel et bien un homme qui te met dans cet état.

- Hm... Grogna Draco.

- Ecoute, Draco, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, moi aussi, j'ai déjà éprouvé des sentiments à l'égard d'un homme. Pour moi, ça c'était plutôt mal fini, mais certaines histoires se finissent en Happy end . Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre par un échec. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste en matière d'amour, mais une chose est sûre, tu mérites quelqu'un de bien. J'imagine bien ce qu'en aurait pensé ton père. Le Grand Lucius Malfoy t'aurait fourré dans le crâne de tout laisser tomber et de te comporter dignement. Mais on peut être digne et amoureux.

- Tu crois ? Demanda Draco, pas très convaincu.

- Bien sûr. "

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et se passa la main dans ses doux cheveux blonds.

" Donc ce que tu me conseilles, c'est d'aller parler avec ce garçon, c'est ça ?

- Ou... Tu peux aussi venir me voir pour que je fabrique pour toi un filtre d'amour qui le collera à toi pour le reste de ses jours.

- Quoi ? Je ne peux pas... Euh... Mais peut être qu'au fond... Non, il est hors de question que fasse une chose pareille, protesta Draco en se levant d'un bond. Je peux m'en sortir seul... Sans magie, j'entends.

- Donc tu as un plan ?

- Bien sûr, quelle question ! Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je dois y aller. "

Draco ouvrit la porte et s'en alla. Severus Snape fixa la porte et sourire naquit doucement sur ses lèvres.

Quand Lucius en entendra parler, se dit-il, je ne voudrais surement pas manquer ça ! Draco, mon pauvre Draco. L'amour n'est vraiment pas une chose facile. Je te souhaite sincèrement d'être heureux... Et ce mec n'a pas intérêt à se jouer de toi. Oh ça non, sinon, il va comprendre ce qu'est la souffrance !

**oOo**

La nuit venait de tomber sur Poudlard. Harry rentra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, l'esprit ailleurs. Il marcha sans vraiment en prendre conscience et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. C'est alors qu'il leva les yeux et vit une chose qui le laissa sans voix. Ron était assis sur un fauteuil et contrairement à son habitude, Hermione ne lisait pas, elle était assise sur ses genoux, à califourchon et... Ils s'embrassaient.

Harry en resta bouche bée. Ron releva la tête et quand son regard croisa celui de Harry, il rougit violemment et baissa la tête. Hermione le regarda et rougit à son tour, mais garda ses yeux noisette dans les deux émeraudes de Harry.

Elle se releva des genoux de Ron et s'assit à côté de lui.

" Hum... Harry, on...

- Félicitation ! " L'interrompit Harry les yeux brillants de joie.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent un instant et tous les trois éclatèrent de rire.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils dormaient tous. Dans les dortoirs, les ronflements de Neville étaient clairement audibles. Tous dormaient. Tout excepté Harry Potter.

Harry était assis près de la fenêtre ouverte et regardait au-dehors. Une pluie fine tombait alors qu'une brise légère soufflait faisant virevolter ses mèches. Un visage lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Le visage de Blaise Zabini.

Le beau métis aux yeux sombrement brillant obsédait ses pensées depuis quelque temps et plus encore depuis le matin.

Son regard traversa le voile obscur déposé par la nuit et il vit, avec surprise, une silhouette dehors. Il plissa les yeux afin de mieux voir, mais, rien à faire, il faisait beaucoup trop sombre. Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit du dortoir. Il traversa la salle commune sur la pointe des pieds même si elle était vide et silencieuse. Il traversa ensuite les couloirs de Poudlard, toujours sous la cape, et sortit du château.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**** :** je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer

Il traversa ensuite les couloirs de Poudlard, toujours sous la cape, et sortit du château. Quand il traversa les portes, il sentit la brise le caresser et il resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui. Instinctivement, il se tourna vers la Forêt Interdite. Il traversa le parc en veillant à ne pas trébucher et arriva enfin devant la forêt. Harry leva la tête et regarda la pointe des arbres. Il plongea alors son regard dans la forêt et se décida à avancer.

Il savait qui était cette silhouette qu'il avait aperçue. Enfin, il espérait que c'était cette personne. Une fois entre les arbres, la brise se fit plus forte, faisant voleter sa cape et l'obligeant à la maintenir plus fermement. La forêt était sombre, la lumière de l'astre nocturne transparaissait à peine entre les arbres. Harry poursuivit son chemin. Il entendit un bruit étouffé et s'arrêta, aux aguets. Il reprit la route deux minutes plus tard, mais entendit alors un léger soupir, à peine audible, mais il en perçut tout de même l'origine.

Il tourna vers la droite et discerna une forme recroquevillée. Il s'approcha lentement, le cœur battant la chamade.  
C'est là qu'il le vit. Sa respiration se fit alors saccadée.

Il s'assit près de lui et murmura.

" Blaise."

Blaise Zabini releva la tête et la tourna frénétiquement dans tous les sens, surpris. Harry comprit alors, il portait toujours la cape d'invisibilité, Blaise ne pouvait donc pas le voir. Il retira la cape et vit les yeux de Blaise s'agrandir sous la surprise.

Les battements du cœur de Blaise accélérèrent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, pensa-t-il.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Harry.

- Et toi ? Répondit Blaise sur la défensive.

- Je... Trois fois rien... Et puis... Il fait frais...

- Tu viendras au bal costumé, demain ? S'enquit soudainement le Serpentard.

- Je ne sais pas encore, pourquoi ?

- J'ai seulement envie de savoir. Draco viendra.

- C'est censé me donner envie ou me dégoûter ?

- A ton avis ? Répondit Blaise un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Je pense que c'est plutôt le deuxième.

- Ah. S'il vient, tu ne viendras pas ?

- Hum... Ça dépend.

- De quoi ?

- De si toi, tu seras là. Si tu viens, je viendrai aussi.

- Moi ? Releva Blaise, stupéfait.

- Oui, toi. "

Harry avait parlé doucement, comme dans un murmure. Il s'avança vers le Serpentard qui, à sa grande surprise, s'avançait également. Leur visage se rapprochèrent de plus en plus mêlant leur haleine et leur souffle. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, se fut comme une décharge électrique qui les traversa tous les deux. C'était un baiser timide, un baiser de découverte. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent et leur langue se touchèrent. Doucement, d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et leur langue entamèrent un étrange balai connus d'elles seules. Harry s'approcha encore de Blaise et ils s'enlacèrent lentement. Blaise attrapa fermement les cheveux de Harry le faisant gémir dans sa bouche. Leur baiser se faisait de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus sauvage quand soudain Blaise repoussa Harry.

Harry se cogna la tête au sol. Quand il se releva, il regarda Blaise, consterné. Blaise avait replié les jambes sur sa poitrine, tenait sa tête entre ses mains et marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles.  
Alors qu'il embrassait Harry, Blaise s'était soudain rappelé du visage presque désespéré de Draco. Il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il savait que Draco était amoureux du Gryffondor, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de l'embrasser.

" Blaise ? Demanda Harry prudemment. Tout va bien ?

- Va t'en, chuchota Blaise.

- Dit moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

- Va t'en, répéta Blaise un peu plus fort.

- Mais enfin, Blaise, pourquoi est-ce que tu...

- Va t'en ! cria le Serpentard."

Harry se releva abattu, récupéra sa cape et, après un dernier regard triste vers Blaise, s'en alla. Il traversa le château et remonta à la tour de Gryffondor. Il jeta sa cape au sol et s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts tournés vers le plafond. Il sentit des larmes couler sur son visage. Blaise ne veut peut-être pas de moi, pensa-t-il avant de tomber dans les limbes du sommeil.

**oOo**

Harry Potter bailla et enfouit sa tête dans ses couvertures. C'était samedi et il était fatigué. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le dortoir et il estima qu'il devait être près de 10 heures. Lentement, les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revinrent à l'esprit. Des larmes se remirent à couler et il les essuya rapidement. Il ne voulait pas se lever, il avait trop mal. Pourquoi Blaise l'avait-il repoussé après avoir répondu à son baiser.

Alors qu'il broyait du noir, il entendit quelque chose taper contre la vitre. Il ressortit sa tête de l'amas de couvertures, se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Une petite chouette entra, déposa une lettre sur le lit de Harry et repartit à tire d'ailes. Harry soupira, referma la fenêtre et se jeta sur son lit en attrapant la lettre au passage. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et lut les mots qui étaient écrits d'une écriture appliquée.

_Harry,_

_je tenais à te présenter mes excuses,_

_j'ai eu tort de te repousser comme ça hier,_

_sans même me justifier, mais j'avais mes raisons._

_J'aimerais que tu oublies ce qui s'est passé_

_parce que moi, c'est ce que je ferais._

_Nous n'aurions jamais dû faire ça._

_Et... Pour changer de sujet..._

_J'espère que tu viendras au bal._

_Je serais déguisé en Compte Dracula._

_Blaise._

Ce n'était certes pas une lettre d'amour, mais ça faisait plaisir à Harry. Un Serpentard qui reconnait ça faute et s'excuse en plus ! Si ce n'était pas un scoop, ça, il ne s'appelait pas Harry Potter.

Ses mots lui faisaient chaud au cœur. Le bal. Il n'était pas sûr d'y aller. Mais si Blaise y allait, il irait aussi. Le Compte Dracula, rien que ça ! Se se mit alors à imaginer Blaise Zabini dans un costume de Dracula, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire pouffer de rire. Il se précipita vers la salle de bains et prit une douche. Il se brossa les dents à s'en faire mal aux gencives et se jeta littéralement sur sa penderie.

Il fouilla frénétiquement dans ses vêtements et en sortit un t-shirt blanc et un jean noir moulant. Il s'habilla rapidement et se regarda dans le miroir. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux... Rien à faire. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la table de chevet et en sortit la boîte de lentilles offerte par Hermione pour Noël. Il enleva ses lunettes et mit les lentilles. Il cligna des yeux pendant un instant puis se leva et se posta devant le miroir. Parfait, jugea-t-il. Il sortit du dortoir, traversa la salle commune sans un mot pour les quelques élèves qui s'y trouvaient et se dirigea vers une salle vide au hasard. Parfois, quand il avait besoin de réfléchir ou simplement de rester seul, il allait dans une salle de classe vide.

**oOo**

Blaise Zabini, assis à la table des Serpentard dans la Grande Salle, se sentait mal. Il avait repensé à ce qui s'était passé la veille, toute la nuit. Il avait adoré ça, il avait eu envie de plus, beaucoup plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Draco était amoureux de Harry, sérieusement amoureux. Son regard se porta sur son meilleur ami. Il avait l'air triste et ça lui faisait mal. Son regard dévia ensuite vers la table des Gryffondor. Harry n'était pas là. Son cœur se serra. Il avait envie de le voir. Il avait besoin de le voir.

Ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est du désir. Oui, du désir pur et simple, se dit-il.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et reporta son attention sur son assiette. Il avait pensé à profiter du bal pour passer du temps avec Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait suivre le plan qui consistait à rapprocher Harry de Draco grâce au bal. C'était un bal costumé et un bal masqué. Si Harry ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Draco, il ne pouvait pas le repousser. Harry. Ses yeux verts le rendaient fou. Il avait adoré passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il avait adoré sentir son corps si près du sien. Il avait adoré l'embrasser, sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes et ses bras autour de lui. Blaise soupira.

Non, ce n'est certainement pas de l'amour. C'est juste mon cœur qui bat follement quand je suis près de lui. C'est juste mes mains qui crèvent d'envie de toucher sa peau. C'est juste mes lèvres qui raffolent des siennes. Il soupira à nouveau. Mouais... Je suis juste amoureux quoi !

Il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer et il le savait. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et de s'aérer la tête. Il se le va et quitta la Grande Salle sous le regard interrogateur de Draco. Il se dirigea vers une salle vide afin de rester seul. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il se figea. Harry Potter était assis sur une chaise sur laquelle il se balançait. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Blaise remarqua tout de suite qu'il ne portait plus ses lunettes. Harry tourna la tête et quand leur regard se croisèrent, Blaise remarqua que sans ses lunettes, les yeux de Harry brillaient encore plus. Un éclat d'émeraude pur, se dit-il. Blaise déglutit difficilement, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Il devait l'oublier, oui, l'oublier. Il voulut faire demi-tour, mais Harry se leva :

" Blaise, attends, s'il te plaît. "

Blaise s'arrêta, déglutit difficilement et Harry s'avança vers lui.

" Blaise, j'ai besoin de te parler. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui s'est passé hier soir et... "

Blaise se retourna et fit face à Harry qui recula d'un pas.

" Je t'avais dit d'oublier ça ! " Cracha-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te le demande !

- Mais enfin, Blaise, comment veux-tu que j'oublie ça ? ! C'est tout bonnement impossible.

- Draco est prioritaire, dit-il d'une petite voix.

- Mais qu'est-ce que Malfoy à avoir la dedans ? C'est toi que je veux, Blaise, toi et seulement toi.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Potter.

- Au contraire, je sais ce que veut mon cœur comparé à toi. Je sais ce que je veux et je ferais tout pour l'avoir. "

Cette discussion le fatiguait, Blaise voulait juste s'en aller. Il avait mal à la tête. Il décida alors de mettre fin à cette discussion.

" Et si je te disais que je me jouais de toi la nuit dernière ? Lança-t-il menaçant en faisant un pas vers Harry. Si je te disais que je n'en avais strictement rien à faire de toi ? Si je te disais qu'en fait, le Survivant, la grande célébrité ne m'intéressait pas ? "

Blaise regretta ses paroles tout de suite après les avoir prononcées. Il vit des larmes silencieuses couler sur le visage de Harry. Il se mordit profondément la lèvre inférieure. Harry le fixa un moment puis le poussa violemment et s'en alla en courant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6** : La déclaration

Il se mordit profondément la lèvre inférieure. Harry le fixa un moment puis le poussa violemment et s'en alla en courant. Blaise Zabini s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui et glissa le long du mur. Il venait de faire pleurer Harry. Il se mit le visage entre les mains et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

**oOo**

Draco qui était toujours assis à la table des Serpentard, jubilait. Le bal se déroulerait dans l'après-midi. Il aurait enfin l'occasion d'approcher Harry. C'est Blaise qui avait choisi le déguisement. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment son choix, mais un vampire ou autre chose, quelle différence. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Harry. Il avait beaucoup insisté pour participer aux préparatifs du bal, ce qui avait surpris pas mal de gens.

En vérité, il n'en avait rien à faire des préparatifs du bal. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était avoir un minimum de contrôle sur les événements notamment les éclairages. Evidemment, si Harry ne voyait pas distinctement son visage, il ne pouvait pas le rejeter. Blaise lui avait assuré qu'il adorait ce dénommé Dracula, même si Draco ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi. Il avait hâte de savoir quel serait le déguisement de Harry. De toute façon il était beau quelque soit ce qu'il portait.

Il repensa à l'attitude de Blaise quelques minutes auparavant. Il le trouvait bizarre depuis qu'ils avaient parlé de Harry. Pendant un instant, il avait même pensé que Harry plaisait à Blaise. Mais ce n'était pas possible, Blaise était trop loyal pour lui voler Harry. De ça, il en était sûr. Il avait alors pensé qu'il était malade, mais si c'était le cas, Blaise lui en aurait parlé. Il en a déduit qu'il avait eut une mauvaise nouvelle venant de sa famille et qu'il préférait ne pas en parler pour le moment. Il respectait donc son choix.

**oOo**

Il était 13h30 et Hermione Granger avait pris le contrôle de l'événement, elle voulait que tout soit absolument parfait. Elle avait beaucoup insisté auprès de Dumbledore pour avoir l'honneur de donner les directives pour la préparation du bal. Ron Weasley en avait très vite eu marre de ses cris, il avait donc préféré retourner à la tour de Griffondor avec Neville Londubat le temps que sa dulcinée se radoucisse. Hermione était sur les nerfs, elle avait l'impression que personne ne l'écoutait.

En vérité, elle était très stressée, il y avait tellement eut à faire au départ. Mais il ne restait plus que l'éclairage et elle avait été très surprise que Malfoy propose son aide. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait le faire, mais elle était sûre d'une chose. S'il avait tenu à le faire, ce n'était certainement pas par altruisme. Mais grâce à lui tout était terminé un peu plus rapidement qu'elle l'avait prévu.

" Merci beaucoup, Malfoy

- Si je l'ai fait ce n'était pas pour toi.

- Évidemment, je m'en doutais. "

Sans plus un mot Draco Malfoy tourna les talons.

" Et pour Harry ? " Dit-elle alors qu'il quittait la Grande Salle.

Draco se figea et demanda sans se retourner.

" Tu veux parler de Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui-là ?

- Tu sais pertinemment de quoi je parle, répondit Hermione en se tournant face à son dos. "

Draco ne répondit pas et poursuivit son chemin.

" Je pense que tu devrais avoir une petite discussion avec lui... Face à face, j'entends. Je pense que ça t'aiderait beaucoup. "

Draco s'arrêta et fit volte face. Il veilla à ce que personne ne l'entende et demanda.

" Comment ça, ça m'aiderait ? En quoi est-ce que le voir rager contre moi m'aiderait ?

- Et si je te disais qu'il ne s'énerverait pas contre toi ? Si je te disais qu'il serait peut-être heureux de te parler ?

- Alors je te répondrais que tu es malade. "

Hermione s'approcha de lui lentement et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

" Dit juste que tu es trop lâche pour aller le voir, Malfoy ! "

Draco resta bouche bée, son teint devint légèrement rosé par la colère et ses traits se durcirent.

" Comment oses-tu ? Lança-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme où perçait nettement son agacement et sa colère.

- J'ose parce que je le vois. Tu es bien trop fière pour faire le premier pas et bien trop lâche pour aller parler à Harry sans te cacher. Fait preuve de courage pour une fois, Malfoy. Prouve-moi que je me trompe et va dire ce que tu penses à Harry. Dans le cas contraire, tu me montreras l'étendue de ta lâcheté.

- Est-ce un défi, Granger ?

- Un défi ? Fit-elle songeuse... Oui, tu as raison, c'est un défi.

- Alors je le relève. "

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Salle.

**oOo**

Harry était retourné en courant dans le dortoir de la tour de Gryffondor. Il était furieux, Blaise n'avait jamais été honnête, il n'avait fait que jouer avec lui. Alors pourquoi pleurait-il ? Cela ne rimait à rien. De toute façon Harry ne l'avait jamais réellement aimé, n'est-ce pas ? Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était autre chose, un besoin ? Un simple désir ? Il ne savait pas. Mais une chose était claire, il ne l'avait jamais aimé... Il n'arrivait même pas à s'en convaincre lui-même. Il avait mal, il voulait effacer cette douleur, il voulait oublier et ne jamais plus y penser. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il se jeta sur son lit et enfouit son visage sous ses couvertures.

Il se sentait étrangement vide. Il se sentait trahi. Il avait mal, si mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais les mots de Blaise lui avaient fait l'effet d'une gifle. Son cœur se serrait au souvenir de la scène. Ses larmes lui brûlaient les joues. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Blaise Zabini méritait-il ses larmes ? Non, certainement pas. Blaise lui avait fait mal, il lui avait fait entrevoir un monde inaccessible, il lui avait offert la chaleur de ses bras pendant quelques minutes, il lui avait fait connaître la douceur de ses baisers et de ses caresses. Et Harry y avait cru. Il y avait vu un signe. Mais tout cela était éphémère. Non, pire que ça, tout ça était faux. Complètement faux ! Comment avait-il fait pour y croire ? Comment avait-il pu y croire ? Il se sentait bête. Il ne voulait plus rien que sombrer dans le sommeil éternel. Ne plus jamais se réveiller. Ne plus jamais le revoir. Ne plus jamais revoir personne. Il voulait quitter la surface de cette planète et disparaître à jamais. Maintenant, il se traitait d'idiot, c'était si évident que tout était faux. Il avait sans le vouloir négligé un détail. Blaise Zabini est un Serpentard. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours. Les vert et argent étaient connus pour leur fourberie. Blaise avait dû faire à beaucoup de personnes ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il se mit en position fœtale et étouffa un sanglot. Pourquoi il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'attache à Blaise. Le souvenir de leur baiser revint, plus dévastateur que jamais. Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ? De toute façon, il ne l'aimait pas sincèrement, n'est-ce pas ? Harry avait seulement besoin d'affection, il n'avait jamais réellement voulu Blaise. Non, il n'y arrivait pas. Il se mentait à lui-même et il en avait douloureusement conscience. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait aussi mal ? Il en avait assez et il sentait le sommeil l'emporter peu à peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sombrait dans un sommeil agité.

**oOo**

" Un défi ? Elle va voir cette sale Sang-De-Bourbe que je n'ai peur de rien. Lâche ? Moi ? Comment a-t-elle pu ? ! Je suis tout à fait capable d'aller lui parler. Au Diable, le plan, au Diable le bal ! "  
Draco Malfoy, vêtu d'un ensemble noir sous sa robe de sorcier, se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la tour de Gryffondor et trouva Dean Thomas, devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui s'apprêtait à donner le mot de passe. En voyant Draco arriver, Dean referma la bouche et le regarda les sourcils froncés, soupçonneux.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ?

- Voir Potter.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Je veux seulement lui parler, répondit Draco qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Lui parler de quoi ? "

Draco poussa un soupir excédé.

" Je ne vais pas le manger votre héros, je veux seulement lui parler comme deux humains civilisés !

- Oh, parce que tu es humain, toi ? Et tu sais ce que veux dire civilisé en plus ? Demanda Dean, sarcastique.

- Écoute, Thomas, susurra Draco d'une voix dangereusement calme, les yeux étrécis par la rage, tu ne vas pas m'énerver par ce que je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Tu vas très vite te départir du courage légendaire des Gryffondor, par ce que crois moi, je n'ai pas du tout envie de rire. "

Dean déglutit difficilement en faisant un pas en arrière. Il donna le mot de passe au tableau qui pivota, fit entrer Draco sous les regards surpris et désapprobateur de ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune et montra à Draco le dortoir où Harry se trouvait.

Draco frappa doucement à la porte à plusieurs reprises sans que personne ne réponde. Il se décida finalement à entrer. Il referma derrière lui et lança un sort de silence sur le dortoir. Il s'approcha lentement du lit d'Harry et vit une forme roulée en boule sous les couvertures et devina une poitrine qui se lever et s'abaissait en rythme avec la respiration régulière qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Il s'assit au bord du lit et murmura d'une voix qui se voulait douce et assurée, mais où l'on pouvait sentir de l'anxiété.

" Harry... Harry... "

Il posa une main légèrement tremblante sur les couvertures et releva les couvertures, découvrant le visage endormit d'Harry. Cette vue lui coupa le souffle. Harry avait un visage détendu par le sommeil et les cheveux, comme toujours, en bataille. Un doux sourire naquit lentement sur les lèvres de Draco, attendri par la scène. Harry gigota en gémissant dans son sommeil et le sourire de Draco s'accentua. Il cligna des yeux et les ouvrit doucement. Le regard vert d'Harry, encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil, croisa les yeux gris de Draco. Harry s'assit lentement et se passa une main dans les cheveux, le regard toujours dans celui de Draco.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine. Si tu es venu pour me provoquer, tu peux...

- Non, l'interrompit Draco, je... je suis venu pour autre chose.

- Autre chose ? Dit Harry en relevant un sourcil. Et puis, que fais-tu ici ?

- Écoute Harry, je...

- Harry ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'appelles Harry ?

- S'il te plaît, écoute-moi sans m'interrompre, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça. "

Harry n'ajouta rien et attendit. Draco baissa la tête en rougissant d'embarras, soupira et repris.

" Voilà, en fait, si je suis là, c'est parce que... Tu vois... Depuis un certain temps, je commence à te voir différemment.

- Différemment ?

- Oui, c'est-à-dire que... il soupira, résigné... Ce que je vais te dire ne doit pas sortir de cette chambre, compris ? Tu en parles à personne.

- Excepté Ron et Hermione.

- Mouais, si tu veux.

- Alors c'est ok.

- Voilà, ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est que... Je suis amoureux de toi. Au départ, ça a commencé par des fantasmes, je prenais ça pour un besoin physique. Et puis en plus de mes nuits, tu as commencé à envahir mes pensées le jour aussi. Chaque fois que je te voyais, mon cœur battait plus fort, à chaque fois qu'on se croisait, j'avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras, à chaque fois que je te voyais énervé, j'avais envie de te calmer et te rassurer... Tu es ensuite devenu une obsession. J'ai très vite eu Besoin de te voir. Quand je n'avais pas croisé ton regard de la journée, je dormais triste ou ne dormait pas du tout. Et te voir avec un autre me fait tellement mal, si tu savais. Je pensais trouver un moyen de t'approcher d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais quand j'ai croisé Granger tout à l'heure, elle m'a mis au défi de te dire ce que je ressens pour toi... et tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que je l'ai relevé. "

Draco avait parlé vite la tête baissée, il voulait lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il se sentait étrangement léger. Maintenant, il attendait que Harry prenne la parole, le cœur battant plus vite que jamais. Il savait qu'il serait anéanti si Harry le repoussait, même s'il gardait ça pour lui. Harry le regardait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte.

" Ferme la bouche, Harry, tu vas avaler une mouche, tenta Draco pour briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre eux depuis un moment. "

Harry referma la bouche et cligna des yeux un moment.

" Écoute Malfoy, si tu te fiches de moi, sache que...

- Non, bien sur que non, est-ce que j'ai l'air de me foutre de toi, se vexa Draco.

- Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on se fiche de moi. Cela ne veut pas dire que je t'accuse de quoi que ce soit, dit rapidement Harry en voyant que Draco s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Et puis de toute façon, je suis déjà amoureux.

- De qui ?

- De Blaise, répondit Harry sa voix se brisant au souvenir de ce que lui avait fait Blaise.

- Blaise ? Cracha Draco en se relevant, la rage colorant son visage. Comment ça Blaise ? "

Draco se sentait trahi. Non seulement Harry ne l'aimait pas, mais en plus de ça, il aimait son meilleur ami.

" Vous... Vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Draco en tentant de se calmer. "

Il n'eut pas de réponse, à la place, il entendit Harry retenir un sanglot et vit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Draco ne comprit pas, il était pris au dépourvu. Pourquoi Harry pleurait-il ? Il ne réfléchit pas plus que ça, s'assit sur le lit du Gryffondor et le prit dans ses bras afin de le calmer. Harry ne tenta pas de se dégager, au contraire, il se pelotonna dans les bras de Draco, gémissant et pleurant.

" Je serais là quand tu auras besoin de moi, murmura Draco à l'oreille d'Harry, toujours, je te le promets. "


	7. petit mot

**Bonjour ou bonsoir,**

**( ça dépend d'à quelle heure vous lisez ça )**

**INFO 1**** :**

**Voilà, après avoir lu quelques reviews, je me suis aperçu que certaines personnes avaient l'impression que je m'était trompé pour le pairing, alors je tiens à dire : je ne me suis PAS trompé, cette fanfic EST bel et bien un DRARRY et non un Harry / Blaise ou un triangle amoureux.**

**Je tiens aussi à mettre les choses au clair, je déteste les threesome, pour moi Harry ne peut finir qu'avec une seule et pas deux personnes, même si j'aime bien Draco et Blaise. Ensuite, il n'y a pas que Dray et Blaise qui aime Harry, mais aussi une troisième personne. ( je sais, ça fait un peu bizarre, mais c'est aussi un élément que je juge important pour la suite de la fic ).**

**Je sais que le couple Harry / Blaise a été vite fait, et je vous demande pardon. Le couple principal étant un Drarry, je me suis plus concentré sur la façon dont Harry tombera amoureux de Draco que sur autre chose, mais si c'est si gênant que ça, je peux toujours modifier le début de la fic, mais je ne cache pas que ça prendra un peu de temps.**

**En tout cas, merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, même si je vois bien que j'en déçoit certains. Je suis désolé, mais on ne peut pas toujours plaire à tout le monde malheureusement.**

**INFO 2 :**

**Ensuite, je suis à la recherche d'une personne qui serait d'accord pour lire un extrait d'une autre fic d'à peu près 3 000 mots. Cette fic est différente de celles que j'ai écrites jusqu'à maintenant parce qu'il n'y a plus deux, mais trois côtés ( je me comprends ^^ ) et que certains personnages ont été inventés de toute pièce.**

**Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'un correcteur d'orthographe, parce que j'ai fait un effort surhumain en plus du logiciel de correction, mais je pense plutôt avoir besoin de l'avis de quelqu'un. Un avis à développer parce que je sais que pour aborder la suite, il faut ABSOLUMENT que le début soit compris par tous.**

**Ça ne veut pas dire que l'orthographe ou les tournures de phrases sont parfaites non plus !**

**Au plaisir d'avoir une réponse rapidement ^^**

**P.S**** : pour le prochain chapitre de "C'est lui ou moi Potter ! ", qui sera en ligne mardi ou mercredi, normalement, il y aura un lemon, alors pour ceux qui en on marre, je pense que ce n'est plus trop la peine de continuer à lire. Je sais que ça peut être soûlant à un moment donné.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AVERTISSEMENT : présence de lemon ! J'estime que vous êtes prévenus !**

**Je sais que je vais en décevoir certains, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai essayé mais la tentation à été trop forte ... j'ai encore séparé Harry et Draco ^^' et ça ne va s'améliorer que bien plus tard, disons dans... 5 chapitre (hi hi). Sauf si vous êtes sympas bien sûr !**

**Je penses qu'il y a des fautes un peu partout et je m'en excuse, mais je vous promet de corriger tout ça rapidement Promis, promis, promis, promis !**

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça motive vraiment, encore merci ^^**

**Chapitre 7** : rêve excitant et journal intime.

" Je serais là quand tu auras besoin de moi, murmura Draco à l'oreille de Harry, toujours, je te le promets. "

Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry pleurait, mais ça lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça. Ils se mirent tous deux sous les couvertures et Draco enlaça Harry afin de le consoler. Blaise lui avait-il fait du mal ? Il lui poserait la question. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était que Harry aimait Blaise. Pourquoi Blaise et depuis quand l'aimait-il ? Il entendit alors un souffle léger et régulier. Il baissa la tête et sourit en voyant que Harry s'était assoupi.

_Harry Potter haletait. Le sorcier blond traça une ligne humide le long du torse du brun qui tremblait dans ses bras. Harry enfouit ses doigts dans la douce chevelure de Draco et le fit remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement mêlant leurs langues pour ne plus les décoller. Leurs corps plaqués, l'un à l'autre se frottaient en des gestes indistincts. Ils s'éloignèrent enfin, le souffle court, le cœur battant. Harry retourna leur position et se mit au-dessus de son amant. Il s'efforça de déboutonner lentement la chemise du blond, malgré son impatience, et la lui retira. Quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard de Draco, assombri par le désir. Il ouvrit lentement la braguette de Draco sous les grognements impatients de celui-ci. Harry le fit glisser le long de ses jambes et fit suivre le même chemin au boxer du blond qui se figea. Harry chatouilla le membre tendu de Draco qui se mordit profondément la lèvre inférieure. Il le prit ensuite dans ses mains et le caressa lentement faisant grogner Draco de plus en plus fort. Harry remonta alors vers la partie supérieure du corps de l'autre sorcier et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Draco plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure rebelle d'Harry tandis que celui-ci faisait glisser ses lèvres dans le cou du blond. Il caressa, embrassa, lécha, mordilla l'épiderme tendre et sensible de son amant sous ses gémissements. Harry dirigea alors ses lèvres vers le torse de Draco et titilla ses tétons qui durcirent instantanément sous l'excitation. Il les mordilla doucement et Draco réprima un cri de plaisir. Le Survivant poursuivit sa décente vers le bas-ventre de Draco qui se tendit à l'extrême._

_" Abrège... mes souffrances ... Harry... je t'en supplie..." haleta Draco._

_Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Harry prit la virilité de Draco et la lécha lentement de haut en bas. Il prit alors le gland rougi dans sa bouche et cette fois-ci, Draco ne put retenir son cri. Harry prit alors le membre tendu et le prit dans sa bouche en faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient, le prenant de plus en plus profondément dans sa bouche. Draco se cambra dans un gémissement étouffé, s'enfonçant encore plus dans la bouche d'Harry. Le sorcier brun retira ensuite le membre de sa bouche et le caressa de plus en plus vigoureusement avec ses mains. Il releva la tête et fixa Draco. Le Serpentard avait le visage rosi, le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux assombris par le désir, les lèvres écarlate et son expression étaient nettement déformées par le plaisir._

_" Ha... Harry... prends... prends-moi."_

_Harry écarta les jambes de Draco et enfonça lentement un doigt entre ses fesses. Voyant que Draco ne réagissait quasiment pas, il en entra un autre en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux. Cette fois-ci, Draco gémit et se cambra de plus belle. Harry en enfouit un troisième et Draco se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à sang pour étouffer son cri de douleur. Sa respiration était hachée, son cœur battait à tout rompre et son esprit était embrumé par le plaisir. Le Gryffondor retira ses doigts au bout d'un moment qui parut trop court au blond qui les grognements de frustration et pénétra le blond de son membre tendu. Draco se figea sous la douleur et sa respiration se fit encore plus saccadée. Lentement, consciencieusement, Harry s'enfonça dans le corps de Draco. Draco releva les cuisses et donna le mouvement à Harry qui suivit docilement. Harry prit les jambes de Draco et les mit sur ses épaules. Les coups de reins étaient d'abord lents, mais se faisaient de plus en plus dur, de plus en plus ouvrit la bouche et Harry étouffa son cri dans sa bouche. Harry avait, lui aussi, le souffle court et transpirait._

_" Harry... oui...en...encore... "_

_Harry accéléra ses mouvements. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Il prit le membre tendu de son amant et le caressa vigoureusement. Ils vinrent quelques minutes plus tard, en même temps. Harry se retira et roula sur le côté. Sentant la déception de Draco, il se retourna et prit le blond dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent, ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

Draco Malfoy se sentit secouer. Il grogna un moment et consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut les yeux vert éclatant de Harry. Le Survivant se redressa et soupira en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

" Malfoy, tu n'es vraiment pas facile à réveiller, toi ! "

Draco fronça les sourcils, se redressa et comprit, ce n'était qu'un rêve, alors qu'il regardait Harry dormir, il s'était assoupi à son tour. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et remarqua un second détail, beaucoup plus gênant cette fois-ci. Il rougit fortement.

" Eh oui !" dit Harry en remarquant le rougissement de Draco, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. " Tu n'oublieras pas de nettoyer, hein." ajouta Harry avant de quitter le dortoir.

Draco était rouge, en sueur et... son entre-jambe était... Visqueux. Il avait rêvé de Harry et avait joui dans son rêve... mais aussi dans le lit de Harry et les draps n'y avaient pas réchappé. Il soupira, se leva et se dirigea vers la penderie de Harry. Il en sortit un drap et entreprit de refaire le lit de Harry.

Refaire son lit, moi ? se dit-il. Une seconde, pourquoi je ferai ça moi ?

Ah, ouais, parce que c'est moi qui ai tout dérangé.

Avec un autre soupir résigné, il retira les draps de Harry et les remplaça. Alors qu'il descendait du lit, il fit tomber un cahier qu'il se dépêcha de ramasser. Le cahier était doux, il avait une couverture en satin bleu avec des morceaux de plume couleur saphir dessus. Il fut très intrigué, ce cahier lui était étrangement familier. Il ne résista pas à la tentation et l'ouvrit. Sur la première page était écrit le nom Harry Potter, d'une écriture fine et soignée. Celle d'Harry. Il eut soudain un frisson. Son journal intime ? pensa-t-il. Il tourna la page, mais elle était vide. Une écriture s'afficha alors, écrivant les mots : Mot De Passe.

Draco se rappela soudain. Ce cahier lui avait appartenu. Il y avait caché ses secrets les plus intimes. Un jour alors qu'il était sérieusement énervé, il l'avait jeté par la fenêtre et quand il avait repris le contrôle de lui-même, il l'avait cherché partout et avait sincèrement regretté de s'être laissé emporter.

C'était un cahier magique, il gardait les secrets de quiconque le possédait. Il pouvait changer de propriétaire, mais ne dévoilait jamais ce qui appartenait à d'autre. Draco eut alors une idée. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait plus revu. Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir ce que lui avait confié Harry, il pouvait voir ce que, lui, avait écrit sur Harry. La voix mal assurée, il murmura.

" Je suis seul maître de mon destin. "

Sur ce, les mots s'effacèrent et récrivirent à la place :

Bienvenu Draco Malfoy, Cela Faisait Un Moment.

" Oui " murmura Draco, la voix incertaine.

Draco, Tu As Quelque Chose A Me Dire Où C'est Pour Voir Quelque Chose ?

" Je voulais seulement... voir... ça fait longtemps."

Tous Ce Que Tu Voudras Draco !

Des lignes et des lignes apparurent soudain sur la page. Draco reconnu son écriture, cela faisait près de deux mois qu'il n'y avait plus posé les yeux. Il sentit l'émotion le submerger et cligna des yeux afin de chasser des larmes qui menaçaient de pointer le bout du nez. Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurer ! Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur certaines lignes, faisant renaître les émotions qu'il avait ressenties en écrivant.

" Harry Potter. Ses yeux de jade me font craquer. Ok, j'ai eu du mal à me l'avouer, mais maintenant, je ne peux que me rendre à l'évidence. Il est beau à en crever. Ma main a frôlé la sienne et je l'ai senti frissonner. D'accord, ce n'était peut-être que du dégoût pour lui, mais pour moi, c'était différent. Très différent. C'est presque insupportable de le voir avec d'autres mecs, même si je sais que ce ne sont que ses amis. Je rêve de lui toutes les nuits. Ce sale balafré m'obsède. Oh par Salazar, faite quelque chose ! "

Draco se mit à rire. Tout ça lui paraissait si lointain.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? " Demanda une voix glaciale derrière lui.

Draco sursauta et fit volte-face. Le visage de Harry était déformé par la colère. l'expression qu'exprimaient les yeux de Harry fit mal à Draco et il du se faire violence afin de cacher sa douleur.

" Lâche ça."

Draco se rendit alors compte qu'il tenait encore le cahier et que c'était pour ça que Harry était dans cet état. Draco baissa les yeux vers le cahier et lui chuchota :

" À jamais, tu gardes mes secrets."

Instantanément, les écritures disparurent et les pages redevinrent vierges. Draco tendit ensuite le cahier à Harry qui le lui arracha violemment des mains.

" Maintenant, tu dégages !

- Pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi comme ça, Harry ?

- Parce que tu fouines dans mes affaires... Et il ne me semble pas t'avoir donné le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom."

Ces mots firent mal à Draco, il pensait avoir gagné sa confiance... Non, quand même pas, mais il pensait que les choses allaient dorénavant changer. Il s'était apparemment bercé d'illusions.

" Il est tombé, je n'ai fait que le ramasser. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en prendre à moi comme ça ! répliqua-t-il soudain énervé.

- Ouais, si tu veux, aller dégages maintenant, Malfoy.

- Tu me parles pas comme ça le binoclard !

- Ah oui, et tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? "

Draco s'avança d'un pas vers lui, l'air menaçant.

" Tu devrais, Potter, oh, oui, tu devrais."

Sur ce, il sortit du dortoir, le cœur déchiré, mais le visage impassible. Il passa dans la Salle Commune avec des regards assassins et personne n'osa dire un mot. Il sortit de la tour et se laissa guider par ses pas, l'esprit ailleurs. La manière dont Harry l'avait traité lui avait à la fois fait mal et l'avait énervé. Comment osait-il le traiter comme ça ? Il était venu lui déclarer sa flamme et il l'avait pris dans ses bras alors qu'il était en larmes, alors pourquoi ? Ses sentiments ne valaient-ils rien ? Il eut soudain un doute, et si Harry l'humiliait en révélant à tout le monde ce que Draco lui avait dit ? Non, Harry n'était pas assez Serpentard pour ça et il le savait et puis peut-être que le petit Gryffondor avait peur que lui aussi dise qu'il l'avait vu pleurer et qu'il avait dû le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer. Hum... oui, sans doute. Il releva la tête et leva un sourcil amusé en voyant où ses pas l'avaient mené : dans sa chambre. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche. Il se dépêcha et se précipita dans la salle de bains. Il fit couler l'eau et prit une douche froide. Il devait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Blaise. Il devait absolument savoir si son meilleur ami ressentait quoique se soit pour Harry. Si c'était le cas, ils avaient un réel problème.

( J'étais censé arrêté là... Mais comme je suis gentille ^^ )

Il devait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Blaise. Il devait absolument savoir si son meilleur ami ressentait quoi que se soit pour Harry. Il s'habilla en vitesse et rejoignit la Grande Salle. Blaise n'y était pas, Granger non plus. Il ressortit et alla dans le parc à la recherche de Blaise. Il n'était ni dans la salle commune des Serpentard, ni dans la Grande Salle, où pouvait-il bien être ? Avec un soupir, il retourna au château avec l'intention d'aller voir à la bibliothèque, mais croisa Blaise Zabini dans un couloir. Draco remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien.

" Blaise ?"

Blaise Zabini releva la tête vers Draco et essuya discrètement le reste des larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Draco fronça les sourcils. Blaise pleurait ? Avait-il bien vue ?

" Blaise ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, oui bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

- Tu... Pleur ?

- Non... Tu me cherchais ?

- Euh, oui, on devrait aller quelque part pour parler."

Il se dirigèrent tout deux vers la bibliothèque et s'installèrent à une table dans le fond. Loin de toute oreille indiscrète.

" Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

- Euh, oui, je voulais te demander si... si toi et Harry... Je voulais savoir si tu ressentais quelque chose pour Harry."  
Draco le sentit hésiter. Blaise ne voulait pas parler à Draco de ce qui s'était passé parce qu'il risquerait de lui briser le cœur parce qu'il savait que s'était en quelque sorte une trahison et surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de briser leur amitié.

" Potter ? Non... je... je ne ressens rien pour lui, pourquoi ?"

Ces mots lui coûtaient énormément, il n'aimait pas mentir à Draco, pourtant, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

" Parce que... Parce qu'il a dit qu'il... t'aimais."

Le cœur de Blaise fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Harry l'aimait ? Même après ce qu'il avait fait ?  
Il se fit violence afin de ne pas laisser paraître sa joie et son soulagement.

" Ah... ah bon, et pourquoi ?"

Draco se passa une main sur le visage, puis dans les cheveux dans un soupir de résignation.

" Je ne sais pas... mais, il pleurait... tu sais, c'est surtout ça que je ne comprends pas. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? demanda le blond en relevant la tête tout en veillant à cacher son inquiétude et son appréhension.

- Entre moi et Potter ? Non, je sais que tu l'aimes et ... non.

- J'ai besoin de savoir se qui l'a mit dans cette état. Je voulais le lui demande mais, à mon réveille il m'a crié dessus, ce que je ne comprends pas non plus."

Un moment de silence passa entre eux et un éclair passa dans les yeux de Blaise. Oui, il avait une idée, à la fois géniale et douloureuse. Mais si ça pouvait aider Draco, il était près à faire ce sacrifice.

" Ecoute, Draco, je pense que j'ai une idée."

Et il se pencha vers son ami pour tout lui expliquer, un faux sourire aux lèvres et le cœur serré.

**oOo**

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'esprit ailleurs. Seamus Finnigan s'assit à côté de lui et attendit qu'il remarque sa présence. Harry tourna la tête et vit que son ami avait l'air préoccupé, comme... inquiet.

" Seamus, tu vas bien ?"

Seamus tourna la tête vers Harry.

" Harry... je voulais te parler d'un truc.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je voulais te dire que... tu sais, on est amis depuis un moment mais... pour moi c'est, disons, différent.

- Différent ?

- Oui, je ne veux plus de ton amitié... je veux plus que ça.

- Plus... que ça ? demanda Harry en déglutissant difficilement sachant pertinemment ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Oui, je me demandais si... tu voulais bien sortir... avec moi.

- Sortir...avec...toi ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais Seamus, je...

- Attend, l'interrompit Seamus, je te demande juste un essai... Comme ça, si ça ne te convient pas... on pourra toujours arrêter... tout en restant ami."

Harry se dit qu'il devait sérieusement réfléchir à cette proposition. Après tout, Seamus était quelqu'un de gentil et de loyal. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal excepté bien sûr leur petit différent en 5 eme année, mais ça n'avait pas grande importance. Et pour dire vrai... il était plutôt pas mal dans son genre. Comme la dit Seamus, ils pourraient se quitter en bon terme si ça ne marchait pas. Harry pensa alors à Blaise. Ce qu'il lui avait fait était encore trop vif dans son esprit. La façon dont il l'avait traité était tout bonnement... Serpentarde ! Harry sentit alors son cœur se serrer, peut être que Seamus lui ferait oublier Blaise, même si il ne ressentait rien de plus pour l'autre Gryffondor que de l'amitié.

" Je... je veux bien essayer."

Seamus lui fit un grand sourire et le prit dans ses bras à la grande surprise de Harry. Il se leva alors, lui dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire et s'éloigna à toutes jambes. En arrivant devant le passage, il se retourna vers Harry comme si qu'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

" Et...hum... tu viendras au bal ?

- Le bal ? Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

- Ben, je me disais que... ben qu'on pourrait peut être y aller ensemble."

Harry ne voulait pas aller au bal. Il savait que Blaise y serait et il ne se sentait pas la force de le regarder en face. Mais d'un autre côté, le bal pourrait justement l'aider à penser à autre chose, non ? Il croisa le regard hésitant de Seamus et soupira.

" D'accord."

Seamus lui fit un grand sourire et, comme si il avait peur que Harry ne change d'avis, il sortit en vitesse.

" Quel idiot, marmonna-t-il, je suis vraiment idiot, ce n'est pas en sortant avec lui que je vais oublier Blaise !"

Harry souhaita alors de tout son cœur d'effacer Blaise de sa mémoire rapidement.


	9. Chapter 8

**Salut, pour ce chapitre j'avais voulu le publier un peu plus tôt mais je ne pouvais pas, désolé^^ mais j'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire.**

**Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos review, ****_ça fait chaud au cœur_**** !**

**Le chapitre suivant ce seras pour samedi, promis ! ^^**

**Bon, comme j'aime le dire, MOINS DE BLABLA ET PLUS DE RYRY ! ^^ ( j'adore cette phrase )**

**Chapitre 8 : **je t'aime... je ne t'aime pas

Harry souhaita alors de tout son cœur d'effacer Blaise de sa mémoire rapidement.

Il était 18 heures, le bal venait de commencer et Harry se trouvait devant le miroir dans la salle de bains. Il prit une profonde inspiration et releva la tête vers son reflet. À l'aide d'un sort - et beaucoup d'effort - Hermione avait réussi à dompter la crinière noire de Harry. Elle les avait plaquées sur son crâne, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait pris quelques années en quelques minutes.

C'est aussi Hermione qui lui avait choisi le déguisement. Elle avait opté pour le costume noir de Zorro, ce qui expliquait la coupe plaquée sur la tête. Plus facile à mettre un chapeau avec des cheveux plaqué. Le regard de Harry passa de son visage à son déguisement. Il lui allait à merveille. Il lui donnait l'air d'être un peu plus grand. Il aimait assez. Il fit un pâle sourire à son reflet et sortit de la salle de bains pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune.

Il descendit les marches et faillit en rater une tellement il était stupéfait. Seamus parlait et riait avec Hermione et il était tout simplement... Magnifique. Il était déguisé en pirate, et pour dire vrai ça lui allait trèès bien ! Il portait un cache-œil sur l'œil droit, un chapeau de pirate, une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir moulant, sur des bottes marron clair, une veste de la même couleur que ses chaussures et tenait un long sabre dans sa main droite. Quand Seamus tourna la tête vers Harry, son sourire s'élargit.

" Waw, Harry, tu es... Euh... Superbe. " Dit-t-il d'une voix hésitante où perçait l'admiration.

" J'aime bien ton... Toi aussi, tu... Ça te va bien. "

" Euh... Merci. "

Un silence gêné s'installa alors, tandis que le peu de Gryffondor encore dans la salle commune le regardaient avec une expression admirative.

" Hum, bon ben puisque Harry est prêt, nous pouvons y aller", déclara Hermione pour briser le silence. Elle était déguisé en Cléopâtre ce qui lui allait plutôt bien.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle commune pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Ils s'éparpillèrent tous un peu partout mais Seamus resta auprès de Harry, ce qui agaça légèrement celui-ci. Les tables avaient été repoussé près des murs, laissant une grande place au milieux où des danseurs se trémoussaient. Il alla s'asseoir à une table dans le fond et se surprit à observer tous les danseurs éparpillés dans la salle.

" Tu cherches quelqu'un, demanda la voix de Seamus.

- Non, je... je vérifiais seulement quelque chose.

- Ah et...tu veux danser ? "

Non, il n'avait pas du tout envie de danser. Il aurait préféré qu'il s'éloigne et le laisse tranquil. Il allait lui répondre sèchement quand il croisa le regard anxieux de Seamus. Il décida alors de se calmer, ce n'était pas sa faute si il était dans cet état, après tout.

" Euh... Peut-être plus tard. "

Seamus parut blessé, mais n'en fit pas par à Harry qui l'avait quand même remarqué. Seamus se dit alors que Harry avait ses raisons et que peu être qu'il avait seulement besoin de rester seul un moment.

" Ok... À tout à l'heure. " Et il s'éloigna.

Harry fut à la fois soulagé, mais aussi un peu gêné par le départ de Seamus.

Son regard se perdit dans la salle et il se rendit très vite compte qu'il ne regardait pas les gens. Il cherchait quelqu'un en particulier. Il le trouva et son cœur rata un battement. Il portait un pantalon noir qui le moulait à merveille et une longue cape noire au revers rouge sur un t-shirt noir. Sous l'éclairage, ses longues canines contrastaient avec sa peau mate. Il parlait avec Draco Malfoy qui, Harry était forcé de l'avouer, était plutôt mignon, voir sexy. Harry secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le vampire de ses rêves. Quand Blaise se retourna vers Harry, le cœur de celui-ci se serra, mais il garda un visage dénué d'expression. Les yeux de Blaise brillèrent intensément et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Le cœur de Harry battit follement, résonnant bruyamment à ses oreilles. Blaise se passa la langue sur ses lèvres et Harry la suivit des yeux en déglutissant difficilement. Blaise se retourna vers Malfoy, lui souffla quelques mots et se dirigea vers un Harry figé. Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre un moment en silence. Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zabini ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante mais déterminé.

- J'avais besoin de te voir, répondis Blaise.

- Après ce que tu m'as fait ? Demanda Harry rageusement.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? s'enquit Blaise les sourcils froncés.

- Te fiches pas de moi, Zabini ! "

Harry se détourna, mais Blaise le retint par le bras.

" Quoique j'ai pu te faire, Harry, je te demande pardon. "

Maintenant, il Blaise lui avait déchiré le cœur, il s'était foutu de lui et l'avait repoussé. Et maintenant, il osait faire semblant de ne pas s'en souvenir ?

Harry le regarda, ahuri. Blaise lui avait déchiré le cœur, il s'était foutu de lui et l'avait repoussé. Et maintenant, il osait faire semblant de ne pas s'en souvenir ?  
Harry s'était promis de tout faire pour l'oublier. Mais son cœur n'était pas en accord avec sa tête. La main de Blaise sur son bras l'électrisait de façon assez agréable, des tas de picotements le parcouraient.

" Harry, je t'en pris, accorde moi un instant... En privé. "

Harry hésita un moment puis céda sous le regard insistant du Serpentard. Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle en évitant les regards interrogateurs et marchèrent quelques minutes jusqu'à trouver une salle vide où ils entrèrent. Harry s'assit sur une chaise tandis que Blaise s'assit sur un bureau en face de lui. Harry attendit que Blaise prenne la parole.

" D'abord, j'aimerais que tu me confirmes quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Donc voilà, commença-t-il les yeux fixés sur ses mains, Draco m'a dit que tu étais amoureux de B... De moi. Est-ce que c'est... Vrai ?

- Malfoy t'a dit ça ?

- Oui. C'est vrai ou pas ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Qu'est-ce que ça change pour toi ?

- Rien. J'étais juste curieux. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?

- De qui ?

- Draco.

- Malfoy est une ordure prétentieuse et hautaine. Mais tu dois le savoir puisque c'est ton ami.

- Ce-n'est-pas-une-ordure, dit-il rageusement les points et les dents serrés en accentuant chacun de ses mots, je suis peut-être prétentieux et hautain, mais pas une ordure !

- Ce n'est pas de toi, mais de Malfoy que je parlais, répondit Harry les sourcils froncés.

- Je... Mais... Je sais bien, mais... Ça revient au même... Tu sais, Harry, dit Blaise en se radoucissant un peu, Draco est arrogant seulement pour sauver les apparences, c'est un Malfoy et il se doit de s'en montrer digne, c'est tout.

- Mouais, si tu le dis.

- Il est amoureux de toi... Plus que tu ne le penses, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure, les yeux baissés.

- Blaise ?

- Oui, Harry ?

- Et toi ? Que ressens-tu pour moi ? "

Blaise eut l'air gêné, il ne sut que répondre, il devait improviser.

" Je ne sais pas trop, tu es assez sympa et i... Je t'aime bien... C'est tout.

- C'est... C'est tout ? " Demanda Harry, le cœur en miettes.

Harry se leva rageusement, faisant tomber sa chaise avec un bruit sourd. Il sortit d'un pas tremblant, les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Il se détestait. Comment avait-il put se faire avoir de cette façon ? Bien sûr que non, Blaise ne l'aimait pas, c'était impossible, trop beau pour être vrai. Blaise le rattrapa au détour d'un couloir, le colla contre le mur et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du Survivant. Il s'ensuivit alors un long baiser à la fois désespéré et mouillé par les larmes de Harry.

Harry remarqua cependant que, même s'il ne l'avait embrassé qu'une fois, Blaise embrassait bien différemment cette fois-ci. C'était plus doux, plus passionné, plus sucré et plus sensuel. Ce qu'il avait ressentit la première fois n'était pas comparable à ce baiser-là. Les bras de Blaise se resserrèrent autour du corps tremblant de Harry qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

" Pourquoi, murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.

- Parce que... Malgré... Tout ce que j'ai... Fait... Je t'aime... Je t'aime à la folie...je t'aime... à en crever...

- Mais tu viens de me dire que tu ne m'aimais pas.

- Non... Enfin oui... Je t'aime... Pas lui... Je veux dire...

- Je ne comprends pas... Euh... Pourquoi tes cheveux changent-ils de couleur ? "

Blaise pâlit.

" Je... C'est une allergie... Je... Je dois y aller. "

Blaise s'enfuit alors à toutes jambes.

Un sourire aux lèvres, le cœur incertain, Harry glissa le long du mur sur lequel il était appuyé. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et posa la tête sur le mur derrière lui. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de retourner au bal, il voulait garder le goût des lèvres de son bien-aimé pour toujours.

oOo

Seamus, de son côté, avait vue Harry partir aux côtés de Blaise. Il s'assit à une table et se servit du whisky pur feu. Il se sentit très vite mal et bien à la fois. Les effets de l'alcool. Il eut un haut-le-cœur, mais continua à boire pour noyer sa peine, sous le regard peiné de Ron qui l'observait depuis un moment. Seamus repoussa enfin son vers et posa sa tête sur la table. Il avait une migraine d'enfer et sa tête lui semblait si lourde. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, les doigts dans les cheveux pour comprimer ses sanglots et sa douleur. Il savait que Harry ne l'aimait pas, Ron le lui avait dit, mais il pensait que si Harry acceptait de sortir avec lui, il ouvrirait enfin les yeux sur ce qu'il était. Mais il s'était trompé, Harry ne l'aimerait jamais.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9** : discussion

Seamus Finnigan errait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors comme une âme en peine. Il était soul et faisait les cent pas en titubant. Au bout de deux minutes, sa tête lui tournait tellement qu'il s'écroula, se cognant la tête contre le sol dur. Ses larmes lui brûlaient les joues. Il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur lui. Il était amoureux depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant et il avait décidé de taire ses sentiments. Mais depuis peu, ce qu'il éprouvait devenait plus vif et plus douloureux. Il n'était pas le seul à être amoureux du courageux Gryffondor, et il le savait. Il n'était, d'après lui, pas le plus séduisant non plus. Il en avait déjà parlé à Ron qui l'avait prévenu qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Harry, mais il avait voulu tenter sa chance quand même. Mais à côté de Blaise Zabini, avait-il réellement une chance ? Il se releva, la tête le lançant douloureusement et se laissa tomber sur le canapé le plus proche. À cette heure-ci, la salle commune était vide. C'était logique puisque la fête battait son plein. C'est Ron qui l'avait aidé à remonter dans la tour de Gryffondor, il avait voulu rester, mais l'irlandais l'avait congédié, lui assurant qu'il allait bien. Ce qui était faux, bien entendu. Seamus avait remarqué le soudain rapprochement de Ron et d'Hermione, et il en était heureux. Il ne voulait pas leur gâcher la soirée. Seamus se releva et, d'un pas chancelant, monta les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre qu'il partageait Dean, Néville, Ron et bien sûr Harry. Il s'effondra ensuite sur son lit, s'endormant avec une dernière pensée : il aurait Harry, même si cela impliquait de faire de très mauvaises choses.

**oOo**

Blaise courut jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard où seuls deux ou trois élèves étaient assis devant l'âtre et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à son dortoir. Ses cheveux poussaient, prenant une pâle couleur blanche. Son corps s'amincit et sa peau devint laiteuse. Ses yeux qui étaient noirs peu avant, devinrent bleu-gris.

" J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais, déclara une voix devant lui. "

Le véritable Blaise Zabini était assis sur son lit, un livre dans les mains. Il le baissa et regarda son ami.

" Alors, Draco, comment ça s'est passé ? "

Draco se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'effondra sur le lit voisin de celui de son meilleur ami.

" Je ne sais pas trop en fait, je pense que je l'ai plus embrouillé qu'autre chose.

- Ah bon ? Raconte.

- Ben voilà... "

Draco lui fit un récit complet de ce qui s'était passé avec Harry et vit un air pensif s'afficher sur le visage de Blaise. Le brun ne devait pas montrer ses sentiments alors il décida de cacher sa peine sous une expression pensive.

" Écoute, Draco, je ne pense pas que le Polynectar, soit la meilleure façon de séduire Potter finalement.

- Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, il me déteste.

- Draco, si tu veux avoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance avec lui, tu dois le séduire, et pour cela, il faut passer par l'étape "Qui-Est-Vraiment-Draco-Malfoy".

- L'étape "Qui-Est-Vraiment-Draco-Malfoy" ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

- Ça veut tout simplement dire que tu dois lui montrer qui tu es réellement.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Mais ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! S'il doit t'aimer, le mieux c'est qu'il t'aime pour ce que tu es, non ?

- Oui.

- Alors voilà, si tu veux séduire le beau Potter, il te suffit de lui montrer le garçon que tu caches en toi, celui que tu dissimules sous ton air hautain et indifférent.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr ! Répondit Blaise exaspéré.

- Mais ce n'est pas un peu... Dangereux ?

- Non, tu peux me croire, c'est la seule option qu'il te reste... Sinon demander conseil à Granger, ce que tu ne feras évidemment pas, têtu comme tu es.

- Demander conseil à Granger ? Certainement pas ! Répondit l'héritier Malfoy, toujours aussi buté.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais... Mais réfléchit deux minutes Draco, qui connait mieux Potter que Granger ou Weasley ?

- Mais je ne veux pas parler à une Sang-de-Bourbe ou à un traître à son sang, moi !

- Tu sais Draco, il faut savoir voir au-delà des apparences.

- Quoi ? !

- Non, rien.

- Il faut trouver quelque chose sans danger. J'ai déjà essayé la déclaration, et ça n'a rien donné. Le Polynectar, c'est encore pire. Pas moyen de l'approcher sans qu'il s'énerve en plus.

- Et Snape ?

- Quoi, Snape ? Demanda Draco étonné.

- Tu lui as demandé de l'aide ? C'est le Maître des potions de Poudlard, il a sûrement quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider.

- Tu penses au filtre d'amour ?

- Non, certainement pas, un filtre d'amour ne s'aurait qu'empirer les choses. Je voulais parler d'une potion qui obligerait Potter à t'écouter et à ouvrir les yeux.

Draco se rassit alors brusquement en tailleur sur son lit et regarda Blaise dans les yeux.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Sinon, il y a la sortie à Pré-au-lard se week end ?

- Oui... J'y avais songé, mais... Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Blaise. Merlin, ses yeux... Ses yeux son si beaux, ses cheveux tellement en désordre, ce qui lui donne un air tellement sexy. Il sent si bon, il est intelligent quoi que cela ne ressorte pas beaucoup à travers ses notes. J'adore son sourire éclatant... Son sourire qui fait briller ses yeux. J'admire sa prestance et son courage. J'admire son corps. Si grand. Si sexy. Si envoûtant. Si désirable... Par Salazar, je vais devenir dingue, drogué au Potter. "

Blaise regarda son ami un instant. Il avait l'air si mal et Blaise n'aimait pas ça. Il devait absolument trouver une solution.

D'une par, Draco était son meilleur ami, ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre et se disaient tout. Et d'autre part Draco Malfoy ne faisait habituellement confiance à personne. Blaise se savait être la seule personne qui voyait ce qu'il y avait derrière ce masque d'indifférence qu'affichait Draco. Il se savait être le seul à voir sa peine et sa détresse. Et il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état. Blaise l'aimait beaucoup, il l'aimait plus que comme un ami. Il l'aimait comme un frère, un frère de cœur, mais un frère tout de même et il était profondément peiné par son état. Mais il savait aussi qu'il devait faire un choix. Un choix difficile mais obligatoire. Un choix ou le résultat serait dans les deux cas douloureux. Il devait choisir entre l'amour et l'amitié.

Mais il se sentait tout à fait incapable de choisir.

S'il choisissait l'amour, s'il choisissait Harry, il savait qu'il perdrait Draco. Or Draco était son meilleur ami, son confident, son frère de cœur et aussi sa bouée de sauvetage. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il lui était beaucoup trop précieux. Mais en même temps, c'était lui qu' Harry aimait, non ? Pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance puisque ses sentiments étaient réciproques ? Pourquoi sacrifier se qu'il ressentait ? Pourquoi ne pas se donner une chance d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour ? ... Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il aimait Harry, certes, mais il ne voulait pas perdre Draco. D'un autre côté, s'il choisissait l'amitié à l'amour, s'il choisissait Draco à Harry... Il manquerait peut-être la seule chance d'avoir une véritable relation amoureuse, et plus seulement sexuel. Mais s'il choisissait Draco, il aurait enfin le plaisir de voir Draco heureux. Ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Mais cela valait-il vraiment le coup ? Devait-il vraiment...

" Oh, Blaise ! "

Blaise sortit de ses pensées et regarda son ami avec un regard vide de toute expression.

" Blaise... Ça va ?

- Ouais, je... Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

- Et, hum, tout à l'heure quand j'ai abordé Harry et qu'il pensait que c'était toi, il était comme... Énervé. Pourquoi ? Que lui as-tu fais ?

Blaise hésita. Devait-il dire la vérité à Draco ? ... Il décida que non.

" Rien. Il m'avait parlé et je l'ai juste un peu... Repoussé, donc il est un peu énervé contre moi. Rien de grave.

- Repoussé ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... Ça n'a aucune importance, Draco.

- Si tu le dis... En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air très content de me voir... Enfin, de te voir.

- Oui, je le comprends, marmonna Blaise.

- Pardon ?

- Rien, je réfléchissais.

**oOo**

Harry se releva, les jambes tremblantes. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans la Grande Salle alors il opta pour la tour de Gryffondor. Il monta rapidement les escaliers, donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame du portrait et entra dans la salle commune. Elle était vide, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Il monta les escaliers qui menaient au couloir des dortoirs et entra dans celui où il dormait. Un léger souffle régulier montait de la pièce, Harry entra dans la chambre et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha du lit d'où montait le bruit et s'agenouilla devant.

Seamus était profondément endormi, plié en boule dans son lit. Harry leva une main hésitante et caressa doucement la joue de son ami. Non, il ne l'aimait pas et ça, il le savait depuis le début. Il savait aussi qu'il le faisait souffrir, mais après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il en aimait un autre. Seamus gémit dans son sommeil et Harry s'éloigna du lit de son ami pour rejoindre le siens. Il était plus fatigué qu'il n'aurait du l'être, mais n'y fit pas attention. Il avait juste sommeil.

Sombre. C'était la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il marchait depuis un moment déjà sans savoir vraiment où il allait. Il vit soudain une lumière vacillante au loin. Comme une flamme. Une bougie, se dit-il. Il accélérait le pas vers la source vacillante de lumière et c'est alors qu'il entendit un son, comme un murmure. Il ralentit, faisant en sorte de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il arriva devant la bougie, en vit d'autre et les suivit. Il distingua dans cette semi-obscurité une porte entrebâillée d'où venaient les voix. Il s'approcha encore et tendit l'oreille. Il entendit un son étrange. Du fourchelang, comprit-il. Il regarda par le trou et son cœur rata un battement. De l'autre côté se trouvait une salle sombre, simplement éclairé par des bougies flottantes. Un énorme trône était posé au fond de la pièce où un sorcier entièrement couvert était assis, dans l'ombre. D'autres sorciers masqués et vêtus de cape se trouvaient dans la pièce. Ils avaient formé un cercle et psalmodiait des paroles incompréhensibles. Une douleur aiguë le lança soudainement à la tête au niveau de sa cicatrice et il ne put empêcher un gémissement de douleur franchir ses lèvres. Devant ses yeux paniqués, la porte s'ouvrit en grand faisant tourner les visages masqués vers lui. Un lourd silence s'installa avant qu'une voix rauque et dure qui se voulait douce s'élevait du fond de la salle, là où se trouvait le trône.

" Ah, Harry Potter. Nous n'attendions plus que toi. Approche mon garçon. "

Harry se figea, il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre toutes. C'était celle de Voldemort bien sûr. Harry aurait voulu partir, s'enfuir à toute jambe et oublier cette voix qu'il entendait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Il aurait voulu oublier l'existence de l'auteur du meurtre de ses parents, il aurait voulu que tout disparaisse. Mais Harry n'était pas lâche. Loin de là. Il n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien quand même. Il était curieux aussi. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir le Lord noir ? Mais d'abord, où se trouvait-il ? Il décida qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir, prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la pièce. Le silence en était presque assourdissant tandis que l'air était lourd et tendu. Seul le bruit de ses chaussures claquant au sol à chacun de ses pas, venait faire obstacle à ce silence trop irréel. Ses pas étaient sûr et déterminés ce qu'il n'était pas intérieurement. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du cercle des Mangemort, glissa une main dans sa poche et fut rassuré de sentir la sensation habituelle de sa baguette magique dans sa paume. " Tu n'en auras pas besoin. EXPELLIARMUS, DOLORIS ! " Hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se redressant et en pointant sa baguette sur Harry. Harry, prit au dépourvut eut à peine le temps de se décaler afin d'éviter le jet de magie. Mais il n'y avait aucun endroit pour se cacher, de plus, il était entouré de Mangemorts qui, il le savait, ne l'aideraient certainement pas. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la tendit vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne se laisserait pas faire.

" IMPEDIMENTA ! "Hurla Harry, mais Voldemort évita le jet de magie et lui jeta un Doloris qu'il ne parvint pas à éviter. Une douleur envahit soudain tous ses membres, le figeant un moment. La douleur était dix fois plus intenses au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il avait l'impression que tous ses membres s'étaient soudain mit à brûler. C'était insupportable, il se laissa tomber au sol, ne supportant la douleur qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Il se tortilla, hurlant sa douleur à s'en décrocher la gorge. Un son résonna à ses oreilles, mais il lui paraissait si loin, si insignifiant par rapport à l'intense souffrance qui envahissait son corps de plus en plus, comme si qu'il se trouvait au milieu de flammes. Un son grave. Et il comprit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres riait. Il riait sa victoire. Il riait, heureux de voir son ennemi de toujours au sol, soumis, à terre devant lui. Et Harry entendit derrière ses cris les Mangemorts suivre leur maître. Ils riaient tous de lui. Et Harry crut reconnaître l'un des Mangemorts qui riait, et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il sentit une douleur plus intense encore s'immiscer en lui. Une douleur, cent fois plus forte. Une douleur qui ne s'en prenait pas à son corps, mais à son cœur.

Harry se redressa sur son lit, en sueur, sa cicatrice le brûlant intensément et le cœur lourd. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire enfin ? Il était fatigué, trop fatigué. Il se recoucha, mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil.

**oOo**

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'il refaisait le même rêve, se réveillant en sueur, fatigué et la cicatrise douloureuse. Harry avait alors décidé de passer plus de temps avec Seamus, mais le trouvait bizarre, il était... Différent, comme préoccupé et... Harry ne savait pas très bien, mais ça l'inquiétait. Il était conscient qu'il lui faisait du mal, mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Son rêve le hantait à chaque fois qu'il fermait l'œil, s'était troublant et énervant, de se fait, il était moins attentif en cours ce qui donnait à Snape encore plus de raisons de l'insulter. Seamus le préoccupait beaucoup aussi, il était inquiétant ces dernières semaines, mais le pire, ce n'était pas ça. Non. Le pire, c'était que Blaise l'évitait, tout le temps, à chaque cours, il ne parvenait jamais à attirer son attention, et Harry avait mal, très mal, trop mal. Mais comble du désespoir, il sentait le regard brûlant de Malfoy sur lui à chaque fois. Il n'y avait pas un instant de la journée où il ne sentait pas son regard brûlant sur sa nuque et s'était assez ... Gênant et dérangeant. Que lui voulait ce sale fils de Mangemort à la fin ? ! Au cours de potion, le professeur Snape, décida de choisir lui-même les groupes de deux pour réaliser la potion du jour. Des cris de protestation se mirent alors à résonner dans le cachot qui leur servait de salle de classe, mais un seul regard glacial de leur professeur et le silence se fit alors si intense qu'ils crurent entendre l'air siffler à leurs oreilles.

" Bien, alors : Brown et Bulstrode, Crabbe avec Weasley, Parkinson et Granger..."

Harry pria de toutes ses forces pour se retrouver avec Blaise tandis que celui-ci ne savait pas très bien si c'était une bonne chose d'être avec le garçon dont il était amoureux.

" Potter avec Malfoy, Londubat et Zabini... "

Tous les espoirs de Harry s'envolèrent tandis que Malfoy se levait pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Draco était impassible extérieurement alors qu'intérieurement, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Blaise, quant à lui, ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou être triste de voir son meilleur ami avec Harry, mais il savait que si Draco voulait tenter quelque chose, ce serait peut-être sa seule occasion. Il soupira et alla s'asseoir à côté de Londubat.

" Salut, dit Draco voulant engager la conversation.

- Hum, grogna Harry. "

Il n'avait pas envie de parler à Malfoy. Son rêve lui revient soudain en flaches dans sa tête : le sort... L'horrible souffrance... Le rire de Voldemort... Ce Mangemort... Ce Mangemort qu'il avait vu rire... Cette douleur qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer... Non. Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur la potion. Il devait remonter ses notes, surtout en potion, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à autre chose.

" Harry...

- Potter. Appelle-moi Potter.

- Pourquoi ? J'aime bien la résonance qu'a ton nom et...

- Ferme-la Malfoy ! Cria Harry en se levant sans pouvoir se contrôler.

- Potter ! Contrôlez vos humeurs. Vous resterez en retenu ce soir pour tout ranger ! "

Harry serra les dents et les points, mais se rassit en silence. Draco à côté de lui soupira et décida de ne plus dire un mot pour ne pas risquer d'énervé Harry plus que de raison. À la fin du double cours de potion, Harry sortit sans un regard pour Draco.

Devant le visage inexpressif de Draco, qu'il savait pourtant triste, Blaise interpella Harry, attendit qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans le couloir et le regarda dans les yeux.

" Harry, commença-t-il devant son regard brillant, il faut qu'on parle...

- T'as passé ton temps à m'éviter, l'interrompit Harry le visage impassible, mais les yeux brillants.

- J'étais occupé et...

- Pas pendant le déjeuné.

- Écoute Harry, je suis désolé...

- Tu ne le penses pas.

- Bien sûr que si ! Seulement... Écoute, j'ai un truc à te proposer. Si tu acceptes de passer une journée avec Draco, je passerai du temps avec toi... C'est d'accord ?

- J'ai aucune envie de passer du temps avec Malfoy... Et puis qui t'as dit que j'avais envie d'être avec toi ?

- Ne soit pas ridicule Harry, répondit Blaise en faisant un pas vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres, je sais que t'as envie d'être avec moi.

- Blaise, je ne veux pas que tu dises quelque chose si tu ne le fais pas ensuite.

- Je te promets de tenir ma promesse Harry. "

Harry sourit. Il ne pouvait pas rester de glace devant Blaise, c'était trop... Difficile.

" D'accord, mais pas aujourd'hui, je n'aime pas vraiment la compagnie de Malfoy.

- Oui, mais tu seras obligé d'être sympas avec lui. "

Harry fit la moue et Blaise crut qu'il allait fondre tellement il trouvait son expression mignonne.

" Je ne te promets rien, dit finalement Harry, mais j'essaierai... À une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Embrasse-moi. Ça fait des semaines que j'attends ça Blaise. "

Le Serpentard parut soudain mal à l'aise, il regarda à droite à gauche pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que des rumeurs cour sur eux deux et il tenait encore moins à ce que Draco le voie. Après une courte vérification, il se tourna vers Harry qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il s'avança vers lui, leva la main pour lui caresser la joue et se pencha vers ses lèvres. Sucré. Doux. Envoûtant. C'était là les seules choses que Blaise parvenait à penser. Quand ils se séparèrent, il fut un peu surprit par l'expression qu'arborait Harry, il paraissait pensif, presque déçut.

" Harry ? Demanda Blaise incertain.

- Hein ?

- Ça va ?

- Oui oui, je pensais juste à un truc.

- Ok, il y aura une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce weekend. Voilà ce que je te propose, tu passes la journée avec lui et s'il me dit que tu t'es bien comporté, je passerai un moment avec toi. Tu en penses quoi.

- Mouais, c'est d'accord. "

Après un dernier sourire, Harry s'en alla. Blaise soupira et s'en alla à son tour.

" Espérons que tout se passe bien ! "


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10** : Rendez vous à Pré-au-Lard

Hermione Granger, qui surveillait son meilleur ami depuis un moment, soupira. Elle avait observé Blaise et Draco, ces derniers temps et avait vite compris ce qui se passait entre Blaise et Harry. Son ami avait l'air perdu et le fait qu'il sortait avec Seamus n'arrangeait pas les choses, au contraire.

Elle trouvait étrange aussi, le comportement du Gryffondor Irlandais, il avait l'air différent. Plus concentré, plus incertain et plus fatigué que jamais. Il n'avait plus trop fait exploser des choses ces temps-ci, ce qui était bizarre aussi. Il lançait des regards assassins à Blaise et Draco à longueur de journée et faisait preuve de possessivité envers Harry, ce qui agaçait grandement celui-ci.

Harry avait, depuis quelque temps, arrêté de parler de ses histoires de cœur avec ses meilleurs amis, et ça, plus qu'autre chose, inquiétait la jeune préfète. Tout le monde était au courant de l'homosexualité de Harry depuis qu'il avait accepté de sortir avec Seamus, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas, enfin, jusqu'au moment où certaines personnes se sont mises à lui envoyer par hiboux, des lettres de félicitation, des remarques, ou encore des beuglantes pour certains.

La jeune préfète sortie de derrière le mur et partit à la recherche de Seamus. Elle finit par le retrouver quelques minutes plus tard. Il se dirigeait vers les cachots. Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais continua à suivre l'autre Gryffondor. Elle le vit sortir un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et comprit. Seamus avait dérobé la carte des Maraudeur à Harry. Seamus se retourna et regarda en direction d' Hermione.

" Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Rien... Je... Mais c'est la carte de Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! "

Hermione relava la tête, croisa les bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

" Toi non plus tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Pourquoi tu me suivais ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les cachots, Seamus, demanda Hermione de plus en plus inquiète et soupçonneuse.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, je fais ce que je veux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, Seamus, mais je t'en pris, ne fait pas de bêtise réfléchit avant de faire quoi que ce soit... Surtout si ça concerne Harry. "

Elle le regarda un moment puis tourna les talons, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, si Seamus avait décidé de faire une bêtise, elle ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher, elle le savait. Mais elle essaierait de faire en sorte de rattraper les choses si elles déraillaient vraiment. Seamus était un grand garçon, il était capable de réfléchir, mais quand il s'agissait de Harry, elle doutait de ces capacités.

Seamus hésita un instant devant la salle.

" Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas... Mais je veux Harry... Oui, je le veux. "

Il prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte. Snape n'était pas là, Seamus avait fait en sorte de l'éloigner. Il avait très peu de temps néanmoins. Il entra dans le cachot qui servait de salle de classe pour les cours de potion et se dirigea vers le fond. L'armoire où se trouvaient les ingrédients.

Un philtre d'amour.

Il prit rapidement les ingrédients et ressorti, vérifiant au passage qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Il retourna rapidement dans la tour de Gryffondor, s'enferma dans le dortoir, vide à cette heure, et lança un sort de silence et un autre pour que personne ne puisse ouvrir la porte. Il regarda les ingrédients, toujours dans ses mains. Il hésitait.

" Ce n'est peu être pas une bonne idée... Mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? "

Il prit une profonde inspiration, sortit un chaudron, mit les ingrédients dont il avait besoin à l'intérieur, rétrécit le tout, et, gardant toujours la carte du Maraudeur dans sa main, sortit de la tour et se dirigea vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. C'était le seul endroit où il était sûr de ne courir aucun risque. Il redonna à ses affaires une taille normale et se mit rapidement au travail. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour mettre son plan à exécution, et il ne le savait que trop bien.

**oOo**

Au déjeuné, Blaise s'assit à côté de Draco, comme il en avait l'habitude.

" Je t'ai décroché un rendez-vous. " Déclara-t-il.

Draco qui était perdu dans ses pensées, releva la tête de sa purée, peu sûre d'avoir très bien comprit les propos de son ami.

" Un rendez-vous, avec qui ? " S'enquit-il bêtement.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

" Avec Dumbledore, bien sûr ! "

Draco lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

" Ne te fiche pas de moi... Comment t'as fait pour qu'il accepte ?

- C'est-à-dire que je sais me montrer persuasif quand je le veux.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, Blaise !

- Écoute, soupira Blaise, ça n'a aucune importance. Le principal, c'est que le weekend prochain, tu iras à Pré-au-Lard avec lui. Et t'as intérêt à laisser ton ego surdimensionné à Poudlard. Parce que si tu fais tout foirer, je doute de pouvoir rattraper le coup.

- T'es bizarre, toi des fois.

- Non, je suis un très bon ami, c'est tout... Plus que tu ne le crois, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien... Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, qui pourrait réussir à te décrocher un rendez-vous avec Potter.

- Pas faux... Merci, Blaise. "

Blaise le regarda avec des gros yeux, la bouche grande ouverte.

" Par Merlin, un miracle vient de se produire ! "

Draco le regarda les sourcils froncés, sans comprendre ce que son ami voulait dire.

" Le grand Draco Malfoy a dit "merci". Ce doit être ce qu'on appelle les mystères de l'amour. "

Draco devint rouge et donna un coup à l'arrière du crâne de son ami qui se mit à pouffer de rire. Draco releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à la table de Gryffondor. Il croisa le regard émeraude qu'il aimait tant et fit un sourire séducteur à sa proie. Avec surprise, mais satisfaction, il vit le visage d'Harry se recouvrir d'une douce couleur rosée avant que celui-ci ne détourne le regard. Ce n'était pas gagné, il le savait. Mais Draco se promit de faire un effort pour bien se comporter le weekend prochain. C'était sûrement sa seule chance de séduire l'élu de son cœur.

**oOo**

La potion était prête. Il ne lui restait qu'à la verser dans le jus de citrouille d'Harry. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas assuré du résultat. Pour qu'Harry tombe amoureux de lui, il devait être la première personne qu'Harry verrait après avoir bu la potion. Seamus ne pouvait donc pas le faire pendant le déjeuné.

" Tu ne peux pas recréer l'amour, Seamus. "

Le Gryffondor se retourna vers Hermione, toujours plongé dans la lecture de son livre de sortilèges.

" L'amour est un sentiment trop pur pour que tu puisses le fabriquer. Tu ne peux recréer qu'une chimère, une pâle imitation qui ne te rendra que plus malheureux... Et l'envoûté avec toi.

- De quoi tu parles ? " Demanda Seamus innocemment essayant de cacher son stress.

Hermione baissa son livre et plongea son regard noisette dans celui de Seamus. Elle avait un regard déstabilisant, comme si que par un quelconque moyen, elle parvenait à lire dans l'âme des gens. Seamus dégluti.

" Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire des bêtises, dit-elle calmement, mais tu dois savoir que je ne supporterais pas que tu fasses du mal à Harry, de quelle façon que ce soit. Je te le ferais payer cher si jamais tu lui faisais de la peine, Seamus. Et je suis très sérieuse. "Après un dernier coup d'œil d'avertissement, Hermione reprit sa lecture comme si de rien était. Laissant un Seamus plus qu'angoisser se perdre dans ses pensées.

**oOo**

" Je te le répète, pour au moins la centième fois, tu es absolument parfait, Draco.

- Tu en es sûr, hein ? Tu ne mens pas, hein ? "

Cela faisait au moins une heure que Draco se regardait dans le miroir. Il avait choisi pour l'occasion de porter un pantalon noir, qui moulait ses jambes, les faisant paraître interminable et une chemise blanche dont il avait déboutonné les quatre premiers boutons, laissant entrevoir son torse musclé par le Quidditch. Blaise l'avait convaincu de ne pas mettre de gel, ce qui lui donnait un côté sauvage très séduisant. Même Blaise devait se forcer à ne pas baver sur son meilleur ami.

" Harry ne pourra jamais te résister, habillé comme ça !

- J'espère bien, soupira Draco en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Si jamais il me repousse après ça, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

- Ne désespère pas, Draco, Harry n'est pas idiot, il finira par ouvrir les yeux.

- Je sais qu'il n'est pas idiot, mais il me déteste, et ça, c'est de ma faute.

- Dit pas de bêtises et vas-y ! "

Blaise poussa son ami hors du dortoir des septièmes années. Draco était nerveux et Blaise aussi. Draco était inquiet et Blaise aussi. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Ils retrouvèrent Harry devant les portes de Poudlard.

" Où sont Granger et Weasley ? Demanda Draco en regardant autour d'eux.

- Occupés, soupira Harry.

- Bon, ben, je crois que je vais vous laisser. "

Harry commença à paniquer et agrippa Blaise par le bras.

" Tu ne restes pas avec nous ?

- Non... J'ai autre chose à faire. Soyez sages. " Ajouta-t-il avant de s'en aller.

**oOo**

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils marchaient en silence.

" Hum... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda finalement Draco.

- Ce que tu veux, ça m'est complètement égal, si tu veux savoir.

- On a qu'à aller aux Trois Balais.

- Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais ce genre d'endroits, Malfoy, s'étonna Harry.

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Harry. "

Le Survivant haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Quoi qu'il dise, il savait que Malfoy continuerait de l'appeler par son prénom. Et il devait avouer que ça ne le gênait pas réellement.

Ils entrèrent dans la pub et choisirent une table vers le fond de la salle. Draco tira la chaise d'Harry quand celui-ci voulut s'asseoir. Harry sourit poliment et Draco s'assit en face de lui avant de commander des bierraubeurres.

" Alors ? Demanda Draco après s'être raclé la gorge.

- Alors quoi ? Moi, je n'ai rien demandé, tu sais. Si tu as un problème, t'as qu'à aller voir Blaise.

- Sympas ! "

Harry soupira. Il avait promis d'être sympa et il comptait bien tenir ses promesses. Même s'il s'agissait de Malfoy.

" Désolé, c'est juste que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

- Et si on commençait par... Je ne sais pas, moi... Se présenter ? "

Harry le regarda un moment dans les yeux, se redressa et prit la parole.

" Très bien, je me présente. Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis à Gryffondor. J'ai deux meilleurs amis qui s'appellent Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an, tué par Voldemort, la pire horreur que le monde ait créée. Donc je vis avec ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin qui me détestent depuis le jour où ils m'ont vu, bébé, devant la porte de leur maison. Et toi ? " Demanda Harry toujours aussi imperturbable.

Draco le regarda incrédule, mais se reprit très vite. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry en dise autant et, visiblement, il faisait de gros efforts pour rester poli.

" Je vois. Je m'appelle Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, héritier de leur immense fortune. Étudiant de Poudlard, dans la maison Serpentard. Mon meilleur ami se nomme Blaise Zabini que tu connais sûrement puisque tu en es apparemment amoureux. "

Harry lui jeta un regard indescriptible et Draco regretta rapidement ses paroles. Mais il était déterminé à soutenir son regard.

" C'est quoi ton problème, Malfoy ?

- Comme si que tu ne le savais pas ! Dit doucement Draco.

- Comment ça ? " Demanda Harry sans comprendre.

Draco le regarda dans les yeux et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était complètement fou de ces yeux. Ils reflétaient tellement de choses. Tellement de choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

" Tu n'as rien écouté l'autre fois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quelle autre fois ?

- Quand je suis venu dans la tour de Gryffondor... Dans ton dortoir. "

Des flashs rapides passèrent devant les yeux d'Harry. Oui, il se rappelait de ce jour-là. Quand il pleurait et que Draco l'avait bercé dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des mots gentils. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce que le Serpentard lui avait dit juste avant. En y réfléchissant bien, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Malfoy l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il soupira et se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux sombre et perpétuellement en désordre.

" Oui, avoua-t-il finalement, je me souviens que tu étais venu... Mais je ne sais plus pourquoi ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas du moindre mot que je t'ai dit ? S'étonna Draco.

- Non, désolé. Tu voulais quoi ? "

Draco resta silencieux, le cœur battant la chamade. Devait-il se déclarer ? Encore ? Devait-il tenter une seconde fois sa chance ? Et si Harry le repoussait ? Il ne supporterait jamais son regard dégoûté, il le savait. De toute façon, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage de se déclarer une seconde fois. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre Harry lui dire qu'il en aimait un autre et qu'il le détestait. Non. Il avait une autre idée.

" Pourquoi tu me détestes ?

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Mais bon. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je pense qu'en fait, je ne te déteste pas vraiment, mais que je me contente de te renvoyer l'ascenseur, c'est tout. Après tout, c'est toi qui as commencé à m'insulter et à rendre ma vie impossible en première année.

- Oui, je sais. Et je te présente mes excuses. Pour tout.

- Tu... Tu... Tu quoi ? Demanda Harry incrédule. Je rêve ! Le grand Draco Malfoy vient de me présenter ses... Excuses ! C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Alors ça, si je m'y attendais ! "

Draco sourit, amusé. Harry lui fit un énorme sourire éclatant et pendant un instant, Draco se dit qu'il pouvait à présent mourir l'âme en paix. C'était le premier vrai sourire qu'Harry lui faisait. Draco sentit lentement un sourire niais naître sur ses lèvres. Ce qui sembla surprendre Harry. Draco arrêta de sourire et se sentit rougir. Ce qui amusa Harry à son grand désarroi. Il n'aimait pas rougir, mais si Harry souriait, alors il pouvait bien faire ce petit sacrifice.

Ils parlèrent de Quidditch, des profs, des cours et ne virent pas le temps passer. Mais très vite, l'heure de rentrer arriva et ils reprirent le chemin de Poudlard dans un silence détendu. Harry se surprit à penser qu'au final, il aimait assez la compagnie de Draco - parce qu'il avait fini par l'appeler comme ça - quand il se donnait la peine de retirer son masque de glace.

Draco avait le cœur léger. Il avait passé un super après midi avec Harry. Et tout cela, il le devait à son meilleur ami. Il ne manquerait pas de le remercier... Enfin, pas trop non plus, il ne fallait pas pousser trop loin. Il jeta un regard en coin à Harry. Il semblait assez détendu. Au début, il avait un visage dur et il restait distant, que ce soit dans ses paroles ou physiquement. Mais après un moment, Draco avait constaté avec plaisir qu'Harry paraissait plus à l'aise. Qu'il se laissait emporter par le fil des conversations et qu'il répondait spontanément et avec un sourire. Il avait vu plusieurs fois cette après-midi, les yeux de son Gryffondor préféré, briller. Ce qui, plus qu'autre chose, le rendait heureux.

" On va dîner ? " Demanda Draco aimablement.

Harry parut gêné un instant, il hésitait visiblement à dire quelque chose. Draco fronça les sourcils, mais ne le pressa pas.

" Et bien, je me suis dit que peut être... On pouvait, et, bien... Pique-niquer. Prendre quelque chose dans la cuisine et dîner dehors... Il fait pas très froid... Il fait bon en fait... Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter bien sûr... Je comprendrais si...

- J'accepte ! S'exclama Draco rapidement. "

Un peu trop rapidement. Mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et sourit. Ils allèrent à la cuisine chercher de quoi pique-niquer et ressortirent à l'air libre. Ils allèrent dans le parc et s'assirent sous un Saul, près du lac.

Harry attrapa un sandwich et le dévora quasiment sous le regard amusé de Draco. Quand il le remarqua, Harry s'arrêta de manger.

" Quoi ? Demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

- Rien... On aurait dit Weasley.

Draco attrapa un sandwich et Harry le regarda manger. Il avait des gestes propres et élégants. Rien à voir avec lui.

- C'est fou comme tout doit être parfait chez toi !

- C'est le propre d'un Malfoy. Déclara fièrement Draco en relevant le nez. Je me dois d'être présentable quel que soit le moment.

- N'importe quoi ! " Souffla Harry avant de reprendre son dîner.

" T'as de la sauce sur le visage, Harry.

- Ou cha ? Demanda Harry la bouche pleine en s'essuyant la bouche.

- Là, précisa Draco en lui montrant la commissure de ses lèvres.

- 'Vois pas, dit Harry en essayant encore.

- Attends, je vais le faire. "

Draco se pencha vers Harry et essuya du bout du pouce la mayonnaise qui tachait sa bouche. Au lieu de se redresser, il plongea ses yeux dans les deux émeraudes brillantes et fit la chose qu'il avait envie de faire depuis le début de la journée.

Il l'embrassa.

Sa bouche était douce, sensuelle, elle l'appelait et il n'avait pu y résister.

Harry pensa d'abord à le repousser, mais ses pensées de brouillèrent quand Draco appuya ses lèvres plus fortement sur les siennes. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide caresser ses lèvres et il comprit que Draco le caressait de sa langue. Au lieu de le repousser, comme il l'aurait fait s'il était encore capable de réfléchir, il entrouvrit les lèvres, cédant le passage à cette langue taquine, et caressa la joue de Draco du bout de ses doigts. Draco n'attendit pas plus longtemps et chercha la langue de Harry dans la bouche de ce dernier. Il la trouva rapidement et se fut comme si qu'un éclaire les avaient touchés. Inconsciemment, Harry se rapprocha de Draco, faisant glisser sa main de sa joue à ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux, comme de la soie. Une sensation incomparable. Leurs langues se touchèrent, se frôlèrent, se caressèrent et s'enlacèrent. Le baiser était doux, sensuel, sucré, passionné. Il adorait ça. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça. Comme s'il avait déjà embrassé Draco, pourtant, il savait que s'était impossible. Le baiser, qui au départ était doux, devint fougueux. Draco glissa ses mains sur le torse de Harry puis descendit plus bas. Il hésita un moment puis renonça et redirigea ses mains vers le bassin de son vis-à-vis. Leur corps se rapprochèrent et Harry approfondit le baiser, se retrouvant assis sur les genoux de Draco. Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils décollèrent leur bouche, haletant. Ils pouvaient tous les deux sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage.

Harry s'alarma soudain.

Malfoy... J'ai embrassé Malfoy... Et j'ai aimé ça...

- Non... Non.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ?

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se leva des genoux du Serpentard, récupéra sa cape qu'il avait retirée et s'en alla à toute jambe vers le château. Draco essaya de le retenir, mais n'y parvint pas. Il capitula. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser. Et il venait sûrement de faire une grave erreur.

_À suivre..._


	12. Chapter 11

Salut, je suis désolé pour ce chapitre qui arrive très... très... très... très... en retard mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous m'excuserez pour ce retard. Pour la fic, je pense qu'il y aura un ou deux chapitres après, et que ce sera fini pour celle là. Merci infiniment pour les reviews et Bonne lecture.

**NdA** : j'aurais besoin d'une bêta en urgence pour la fic "La face cachée des choses" donc si quelqu'un est intéressé, ce serait bien de me faire signe.

**Chapitre 11 : **Pourquoi ?

Une semaine. Une semaine qu'Harry évitait Draco comme la peste. Une semaine que celui-ci faisait subir aux Serpentard ses humeurs. Une semaine que Blaise en avait assez du blond et évitait le Gryffondor comme il le pouvait. Une semaine et Seamus avait finalement laisser tombé l'idée d'envoûter Harry. Il s'était rendu à l'évidence, ça n'aurait servi à rien à part à leur faire du mal à tous les deux. Hermione était soulagée que Seamus ait abandonné.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Monotone. Ce matin-là, en cours de sortilèges, Harry ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. C'était un simple sortilège d'attraction pourtant.

" Harry, ça ne va pas ? demanda Seamus derrière lui.

- Si, si. "

Seamus soupira. " Oui, tout va bien " était quasiment les seuls mots qu'il obtenait de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le Survivant était dans cet état, mais savait que ça avait un rapport avec un certain Serpentard brun. Et c'était la même chose depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard du week-end précédent. Même les remarques de Snape ne semblaient plus l'affecter. Toujours se même regard vague. _Mais à quoi peut-il bien penser ?!_ s'écria-t-il intérieurement.

A la fin du cours, le Gryffondor prit Harry par le bras et l'éloigna des autre, souhaitant lui dire quelques mots.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je veux que tu me dises !

- Te dire quoi ? demanda Harry un peu perdu.

- Je veux que tu me dises ce qui t'arrive. Tu passes ton temps dans la lune à penser à je ne sais quoi. Tu ne travail plus, enfin, moins qu'avant et c'est tout le temps la même chose, ça devient lassant tu sais ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard avec Zabini ?

- Quoi ? Je n'étais pas avec Blaise.

- Oh, parce que c'est "Blaise" maintenant ? Et si tu n'étais pas avec lui, tu étais où ? Et avec qui ? Tu n'étais même pas venu dîner dans la Grande Salle et en plus à chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet, tu te trouves une excuse. Je veux que tu me dises la vérité !"

Harry fronça les sourcils, irrité.

" Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Seamus !

- Bien sûr que tu me dois des explications !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que c'est avec moi que tu sors, pas avec ce satané serpent !" cria-t-il presque.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

" C'est bien que tu parles de ça, j'ai un truc à te dire à ce propos.

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Seamus énervé.

- Je ne veux plus être avec toi. "

_Je n'aurais pas dû le dire comme ça ! Mince, alors !_ se dit Harry en voyant Seamus se figer sur place.

L'autre Gryffondor ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre. Il savait qu'Harry n'était pas amoureux de lui, il l'avait su depuis le début. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il ne voulait plus rien de lui. Mais le savoir et l'entendre dire... ce n'était pas vraiment pareil.

" Désolé, souffla Harry. Mais c'est comme ça. "

Son compagnon de chambre et ex-petit-ami hocha la tête avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

" Maintenant... s'il te plait... dis-moi ce qui ce passe... Ce qui s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard. "

Harry réfléchit un moment. Il n'avait rien dit à Ron et Hermione parce qu'il avait un peu honte de la manière dont s'était terminé le fameux pique-nique. Il y repensait souvent. Tous les jours en fait. Le baiser de Malfoy. La douceur qu'il y avait mit... et le fait qu'il avait vraiment aimé ça. Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en parler. Surtout pas à Seamus qu'il savait très jaloux.

" Je... je ne suis pas sortit avec Blaise, dit-il doucement.

- Avec qui alors puisque ce n'était ni Ron, ni Hermione ? demanda-t-il, retenant légèrement son souffle, sans s'en apercevoir.

- J'étais avec Draco Malfoy, répondit-il dans un souffle.

- MALFOY ?! cria Seamus, déconcerté et dégouté. Co... Comment ça Malfoy ? Après Zabini, c'est Malfoy ?

- Quoi ? Je ne sors pas avec Malfoy. Mais tu me prends pour qui, s'indigna Harry, excédé, pour une pute ?

- Qui sait ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? s'énerva Harry. Tu sais quoi... vas voir ailleurs !"

Au bord des nerfs, Harry s'en alla d'un pas rageur, rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans la cours.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Hermione qui avait vu Seamus emmener Harry.

- Rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, répéta-t-elle.

- J'ai rompu avec Seamus, soupira-t-il.

- Ah bon, et comment est-ce qu'il l'a prit ?

- Il m'a traité de pute.

- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent Hermione et Ron. Il a pété un plomb, ajouta ce dernier, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dit ça ? Ca ne lui ressemble pas, pourtant.

- Je sais bien, il était furieux, c'est tout.

- Tu lui en veux, s'enquit Hermione calmement en marchant à côté de ses amis.

- Oui. Je comprends qu'il ne soit pas content, mais il exagère. "

Hermione n'ajouta rien mais se promis de surveiller Seamus de près. Un Gryffondor fou amoureux et énervé pouvait faire n'importe quoi, elle craignait le pire... Et n'avait pas complètement tort. Harry resserra légèrement sa cape autour de lui quand il sentit un courant d'air. Quand il releva les yeux devant lui, il croisa le regard gris de Malfoy et déglutit difficilement. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, les souvenirs du baiser lui revenait en tête, en même temps qu'une légère rougeur et une vague de honte. C'était Malfoy, juste Malfoy. Mais Merlin qu'il avait aimé ça! Il détourna le regard. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui faire face, pas encore. Hermione intercepta son mouvement et fronça les sourcils.

" Harry, murmura-t-elle, est-ce que le fait que Seamus soit énervé à un rapport quelconque avec Malfoy ?

- Peut-être bien" dit-il en rougissant de plus belle.

**oOo**

" Draco, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda Blaise au dîner.

- Aucune idée, il ne fait que m'éviter, je pense qu'il n'a pas aimé ça. "

Blaise le regarda, les sourcils froncés par la lassitude. Il en avait marre de rester là à les regarder sans rien faire. Étrangement, le fait qu'Harry ait embrassé Draco ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Il y avait beaucoup pensé mais n'avait trouvé aucune explication plausible. Il prit alors une grande inspiration.

" Trois jours, déclara-t-il, la voix claire et déterminée.

- Quoi trois jours, interrogea Draco qui continuait à regarder fixement la table des rouges et ors.

- Je te donne trois jours pour récupérer Harry. Une fois ces trois jours passés, il sera à moi.

- Quoi ?! "

Draco faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive tellement il était étonné.

" Eh bien oui, tu as bien dit qu'il m'aimait. Alors tu as trois jours pour le conquérir, sinon, je prends ta place. Dépêche Draco."

Et il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle, laissant derrière lui un Draco étonné et légèrement agacé. Comment ça Blaise voulait lui prendre Harry ? Et depuis quand est-ce qu'il s'intéressait à lui ? Il ne le lui laisserait certainement pas ! Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des Gryffondor et accrocha le regard de Harry. Un regard troublé et emplit de questions. Non, il ne le lui laisserait pas.

Draco fit un petit sourire au Gryffondor qui, à sa grande surprise, répondit de la même façon avant de baisser la tête vers son assiette. Peut-être avait-il encore une chance.

Draco attendit jusqu'à la fin du dîner qu'Harry se lève et le suivit. Ron qui allait faire de même fut arrêté par Hermione qui avait vu l'air déterminé du Serpentard et qui souhaitait qu'ils s'expliquent, quoi qu'ils aient à se dire.

Le Serpentard dû courir dans les couloirs pour le rattraper. Harry qui se savait suivit pat Draco accéléra le pas et l'attira dans un couloir vide où la plupart des salles de classe ne servaient plus et s'arrêta enfin devant l'une d'elles. Il n'eut pas à l'attendre longtemps que le blond apparût. Harry avait repensé plusieurs fois à ce qui s'était passé et s'était convaincu que, plus tôt il lui parlerait, plus tôt cette histoire serait terminé.

" Salut, Harry, commença Draco qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

- Salut. Je pense qu'il est temps de parler... n'est-ce pas ? "

Harry ouvrit une porte et y fit entrer le blond à sa suite. Celui-ci s'assit sur une table et attendit qu'Harry referme la porte. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux et sembla durer des heures.

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé, demanda finalement Harry.

- Pourquoi y as-tu répondu ? " contra le blond.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la salle et ils se regardèrent fixement.

" Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ce que je t'avais dit dans ton dortoir l'autre fois ?"

Harry réfléchit un moment avant d'hocher négativement de la tête. Un grand trou noir. Draco se releva de la table et se mit à marcher de long en large, les mains croisées dans le dos devant le Gryffondor qui le regardait de façon interrogative.

" Réponds simplement à ma question, reprit le brun, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé cette nuit-là ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en continuant de marcher dans la salle.

- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne fais jamais rien sans raison !

- Je l'ai fait sur un coup de tête, rien de plus, fit-il en s'arrêtant.

- Un coup de tête ? Donc tu regrettes ?

- Non, non, je ne regrette pas, mais... qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise à la fin ? cria-t-il, un peu agacé de ne pouvoir dire ce qu'il pensait.

- Je veux juste la vérité, déclara Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, rien de moins.

- La vérité... la vérité... psalmodia le blond en recommençant à faire les cent pas. Et bien la vérité est que... je ne sais pas vraiment... Je ne te déteste pas... et toi ?"

Le blond s'arrêta, attendant une réponse de son vis-à-vis.

" Je ne te déteste pas non plus.

- Qu'en as-tu pensé ? Qu'as-tu ressenti à ce moment-là ?"

Le Gryffondor le regarda étrangement. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? Mais au regard de Draco, Harry comprit que la question devait être importante pour lui, il avait l'air presque... désespéré... presque.

" Je ne sais pas.

- Non, réponds sincèrement, je veux savoir. C'est... important.

- Eh bien, je... c'était bien... j'ai aimé ça.

- Vraiment ? demanda Draco qui ne voulait pas montrer son soulagement. Et ?

- Et quoi ? C'est tout.

- C'était juste "bien" ? Tu blesses mon amour-propre là ! Sur une échelle de un à dix, combien ?

- Quatre.

- Quatre ?! s'indigna le blond dont la mâchoire frôlait le sol. Arrête, tu me fais peur là ! Honnêtement, combien ?

- Sept.

- A qui est-ce que tu me compares là au juste ? Chang et Weasley ?

- Je ne suis pas sorti qu'avec elles !

- Avec qui alors ? s'enquit le blond prit d'un élan de jalousie.

- Certains garçons aussi.

- Qui ? le menaça le Serpentard, les sourcils froncés par la rage.

- En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde d'abord ?

- Ça me regard parce que personne n'a le droit de t'approcher !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Devine, idiot !"

Le Serpentard croisa les bras et toisa le brun avec un rictus dédaigneux.

" Est-ce que ça veut dire que... que tu veux... enfin, que toi... de moi... ?

- Et si je te disais que oui ? "

Harry le releva, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts d'étonnement. _Non... non, non, non, non, non_, se répéta-t-il comme une litanie sans fin. Il prit peur et s'en alla en vitesse, rejoignant la tour Gryffondor, il ne savait trop comment.


	13. Chapter 12

Et bien ! Un mois pour vomir ce chapitre... là, vous avez bien le droit de me tuer... pas complètement, hein, j'ai toujours besoin de mes doigts pour taper sur les touches... mais quand même un peu.

Merci pour les reviews et merci sincèrement de m'avoir suivit dans cette fic qui a été ma première, mais pas ma dernière ! J'espère (pas avec beaucoup d'espoirs cependant) que vous avez aimer et surtout que je me suis amélioré. Bah oui, ça sert aussi à ça (même si mon orthographe laisse toujours à désirer !)

Réponses aux reviews

**YunJae87** : C'est toujours plus facile de prendre la fuite que d'affronter les choses. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas vraiment cool pour un Gryffon quand même.

**Minerve** : Moi aussi j'ai toujours aimé quand Draco joue les jaloux, je trouve que ça lui va mieux que Harry. Et oui, le baiser de Draco vaut plus qu'un sept !

Bonne journée, bonne soirée et surtout, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 12 :** réconciliation

- Pas encore ! geignit Draco.

Il regarda fixement la porte pendant un moment avant de donner un violent coup de poing dans le mur. Il en avait assez. Harry passait son temps à le fuir, et quand il parvenait enfin à l'attraper, il lui filait entre les doigts! En plus de ça, il n'avait que trois jours avant que son soi-disant meilleur ami ne se mette en tête de le séduire. Mais que devait-il faire pour le ce satané Gryffondor accepte de l'écouter... jusqu'au bout ?! Devait-il réellement retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor ? Non, Harry le prendrait sûrement mal, peut-être même qu'il le rejetterait.

Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Devait-il vraiment faire ça ? Quand Blaise lui avait proposé ça, il avait directement refusé sans même y réfléchir. Mais quel autre choix lui restait-il à présent ? Aucun. Avec un soupir, il retourna dans la grande salle, espérant y trouver cette fameuse personne qui était peut-être la solution.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la grande salle, mais à son grand regret, la Gryffondor n'y était plus. Dépité, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qui ne tarderait pas à fermer. Il y avait encore une chose qu'elle soit là bas. Quand il arriva devant la porte de la bibliothèque, il vit Hermione, trois livres en mains, se dirigeant vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il courut et la rattrapa.

" Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Draco hésita un moment, devait-il vraiment lui demander de l'aide ? A elle ?

- Je... c'est à propos de...

- ...Harry ? l'interrompit-elle. "

Draco ne fut pas vraiment surpris qu'elle sache, après tout, que ne savait-elle pas ?

" J'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aide."

Elle releva un sourcil, un sourire amusé pendu aux lèvres.

" Alors comme ça, tu viens me demander de l'aides ? Toi ?

- Tu dis oui ou non et ça suffira ! s'énerva le blond.

- Comme ça concerne Harry, c'est oui. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé ? Vous n'avez pas discuté ?

- Si justement, mais... il est parti !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit pour qu'il fuit ? Tu t'es remis à l'insulter ? s'enquit la brunette.

- Bien sûr que non, s'indigna le Serpentard, pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Je lui ai simplement dit... ce qu'il en était de mes sentiments à son égard...

- Tu lui as dit "je t'aime" et il est partit en courant ? "

Un éclat amusé naquit dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la scène.

" En gros... oui. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, moi ? C'est la deuxième fois qu'il fuit ! Je... je ne sais pas comment réagir.

- Attache-le à une chaise et force le à t'écouter jusqu'au bout ! déclara Hermione comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. "

Draco la regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Elle était vraiment sérieuse ? L'attacher sur une chaise ? Complètement impuissant ? A sa merci ? Mm... non, décidément ce genre de vision faisait renaître certains rêves à sa mémoire et ce n'était certainement pas le moment de penser à ça alors qu'il risquait de perdre Harry. Sans oublier que son meilleur soit-disant meilleur ami lui donnerait la chasse dans seulement quelques jours s'il ne faisait rien !

" Tu n'aurais pas une autre idée, plutôt ?

- Ecoute-moi, Malfoy, il y a une limite au courage, et Harry vient apparemment de l'attendre. Il refuse de faire face à ses sentiments, pourtant, je suis sûr qu'il éprouve autre chose qu'une haine inépuisable pour toi. Alors ou tu l'attaches, tu discutes avec lui et on n'en parle plus, ou tu attends et tu prends le risque de voir un autre te le prendre."

_Comme Blaise !_ pensa-t-il amèrement.

" L'attacher ? Je vais essayer, puisque je ne vois rien d'autre à faire... Demain.

- Maintenant.

Alors que Draco faisait déjà demi-tour, il se retourna et la regarda, les paupières plissées.

- Maintenant ?

- A quoi bon attendre ? Le mieux serait de régler cette affaire au plus vite non ? Tu le veux, Harry ? Alors va le chercher, parce que si tu attends qu'il vienne... tu vas attendre longtemps !

- Maintenant ? Dans la tour de Gryffondor ? T'es folle !

- Oh, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'y étais jamais venu. Ce sera une fois de plus, rien d'autre. Dépêches-toi si tu y tiens, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. Je ferais en sorte que personne vient vous déranger dans le dortoir... comme ça tu pourras l'attacher plus facilement, " termina-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

**oOo**

Harry se jeta sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans son coussin. Il hallucinait. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une hallucination. Malfoy ne pouvait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit pour lui, ce n'était pas logique. Cela ne voulait rien dire, pas Malfoy. N'importe qui, mais pas Malfoy ! Mais ce baiser ? Il lui avait paru si familier. Ca avait été si bon ! Pourquoi avait-il ressenti ça à ce moment là ? Pourquoi avec Malfoy ? Il grogna et faillit s'étouffer avec son oreiller. Il se résigna à se retourner sur le dos.

Quelque chose clochait... Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette histoire, vraiment pas. C'était ce baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Draco... avec Malfoy, plutôt. Il lui avait parut si familier... trop familier. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, il avait déjà embrassé le blond. Pourtant, il n'en avait pas le souvenir. Alors quoi ?

Ses joues se remirent à rougirent furieusement quand il se rappela des lèvres de Draco sur les siennes et de l'effet qu'elles avaient eus sur lui. Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer à nouveau ce qu'il avait ressentit ce soir là, dans le parc. Il pouvait encore sentir les mains chaudes de Draco brûlant sa peau, parcourant son corps, glissant sur son torse avant d'agripper sa taille. Il pouvait encore sentir sa langue caressant la sienne avant d'entrer dans son entre chaude et humide, jouant avec sa langue... Harry ne put retenir un gémissement et son corps frissonna en se rappelant des sensations que ce baiser avait naître en lui. Il rouvrit les yeux, le souffle court. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait adoré embrasser Draco et n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer pour ne plus s'arrêter.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas. Il devait lui parler. Il devait vérifier que ce baiser avait vraiment été réel. Il devait savoir s'il ressentirait encore la même chose. Oui, il devait absolument le voir et cesser de fuir. Après tout, s'il était à Gryffondor ce n'était pas pour rien. Alors qu'il se lever pour sortir du dortoir vide, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le blond de ses pensées en ouvrant la porte.

_Ne panique pas, Harry, ne panique pas !_ se répéta-t-il en sentant son cœur battre plus vite.

Il n'avait pas peur, il allait juste lui parler... et ne pas s'enfuir, cette fois.

" Malfoy ?

- Il faut qu'on parle, Harry, mais avant ça..."

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, fit apparaître une chaise et y poussa Harry avant de murmurer un sort qui ligota le Gryffondor à sa chaise. Un bâillon lui couvrant la bouche.

" Hum... je pense que le bâillon est superflu... surtout si tu veux discuter avec lui," fit remarquer une voix derrière le blond avant que la porte ne se referme et que par un sort, soit verrouillé.

Harry fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard noir à Draco.

_Peut-être que le bâillon est effectivement inutile_, se dit ce dernier avant de le faire disparaître.

" Non mais ça va pas de m'attacher comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je veux te parler et comme tu as une certaine tendance à t'enfuir, j'ai du demandé de l'aide à Granger, elle m'a dit que t'attacher était la meilleure des options.

- Tu as demandé de l'aide à Hermione ? demanda Harry, incrédule, oubliant momentanément qu'il était ligoté.

- Oui, tu vois un peu ce que je suis obligé de faire pour toi ? "

Le visage contrarié du blond le fit sourire. Il le trouvait très mignon comme ça... quoi qu'il l'était plus quand il souriait... Cette pensée le perturba un instant et il décida de la chasser de son esprit.

" Bon, et maintenant ?

- Tu veux que je te déclame un poème ou est-ce que tu as compris ce que j'essaie de te dire.

- J'avoue que te voir me déclamer un poème serait fort amusant, mais je pense avoir compris le principal.

- Bien, tu as des questions ?

- Oui.

- je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas un Sang-pur et pire que ça, je suis l'ennemi de ton père... et le tien.

- Tu n'es pas mon ennemi, répondit Draco en s'assaillant sur le lit d'Harry, quant à mon père, j'en fais mon affaire, le plus important pour l'instant, c'est toi et moi. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que toi, tu en penses.

- T'es malade de t'attacher à une personne comme moi, les ennuis m'adorent, essaya de le dissuader le brun.

- Tan pis, je ferais avec.

- Embrasse-moi. "

Draco fixa le brun, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Il s'attendait à toute sorte de protestation, toute sorte de propos ou de question... tout mais à pas... ça. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou se méfier. Il cligna des yeux un moment et se décida. Si Harry le lui demandait, pourquoi hésiter ? Il s'assit sur les genoux d'Harry, toujours ligoté à sa chaise, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le regarda un moment fixement, ses yeux profondément encrés dans les siens. Il se pencha lentement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son obsession. Elles lui avaient tellement manquées ! Et dire que se n'était que la troisième fois qu'il l'embrassait ! C'était comme boire après des années dans le désert sans une goutte. C'était comme revivre.

Le corps d'abord figé d'Harry se détendit peu à peu. Il avait tellement envie de le serrer tout contre lui, de glisser ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes, de lui caresser le visage... Il gémit entre leur bouche scellée et il tira sur ses liens pour rapprocher le blond de son torse. Il sentit le Serpentard remuer sur ses cuisses et il finit par comprendre ce qu'il faisait : il frottait son corps contre le sien et ça lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps, électrisant ses reins... Ce baiser... il l'avait déjà vécu... il en était sûr à présent. Ce n'était pas seulement dans le parc... c'était aussi à Halloween... C'est pour ça qu'il avait trouvé Blaise bizarre ce soir là, ce n'était pas Blaise ! Ce fut soudain comme une évidence pour lui et ne parvenait à détacher que ses mains, il repoussa le blond et lui envoya un regard furieux.

" Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Détaches-moi ! cracha-t-il, le regard mauvais.

- Quoi ? Mais... pourquoi ?

- Détaches-moi, je te dis ! " ordonna le Gryffondor en se débattant pour se défaire de ses liens.

Draco se releva, et ne sachant trop que faire d'autre, sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître les liens. Il vit le brun se lever et le pousser vers la porte du dortoir. Arrivé devant elle, il se figea et fit face au Gryffondor.

" Mais tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?!

- C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? déclara plus que ne demanda Harry, le regard noir.

- Moi quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Halloween !

- Ben quoi, Halloween ?

- C'était toi, à Halloween, pas Blaise. "

Draco fronça les sourcils ne comprenant visiblement pas. Qu'avait-il donc fait de si grave le soir d'Halloween ? Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était de... Oh ! C'était donc pour ça qu'Harry avait l'air si furieux ? Cela pouvait se comprendre après tout.

" Je... Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé à Halloween...

- Il y a de quoi, maintenant, dehors !

- ... Mais ça n'avait pas semblé te déranger tant que ça que ce soit lui ou moi !

- T'es qu'un salaud, Malfoy ! "

Le Serpentard accusa le coup en silence. Après tout, c'est vrai que ça n'avait pas semblé le déplaire, bien au contraire !

" Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! C'est pas comme si tu m'avais repoussé !

- Parce que je croyais que c'était Blaise ! se justifia Harry.

- Tu dis aimer quelqu'un et tu n'es même pas fichu de le reconnaître ? Donc en fait, tout ceux qui utilisent du Polynectar pour lui ressembler vont passer dans ton lit sans problème, c'est ça ?

- Polynectar ?

- En plus de ça, tu n'es même pas assez intelligent pour deviner toi même. Ah oui, c'est vrai, quand Granger n'est pas dans le coin, rien d'intelligent ne passe par ta petite tête !

- Premièrement, non, je n'avais pas deviné parce que ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi ! Et deuxièmement, je n'ai jamais couché avec Blaise !

- Oui, c'est normal, il ne t'aime pas ! répliqua Draco sans se rendre compte quand disant ça, il faisait du mal à Harry.

- Tu... vas t'en ! Tu n'as rien à foutre ici de toute façon.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de t'embrasser et pas le contraire.

- Et c'est toi qui m'as ligoté ! "

Le blond le regarda curieusement pendant un moment. C'était vrai en plus, c'est Harry qui avait voulu l'embrasser, lui n'avait rien demandé de tel.

" Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de t'embrasser ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Vas-t'en Malfoy.

- Pas avant que j'aie eu des réponses à mes questions, alors ? Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais simplement savoir quand exactement, à part dans le parc, j'avais déjà ressentit ça lors d'un baiser. Maintenant, vas-t'en !

- Et qu'as-tu ressentit exactement ?

- Sors d'ici.

- Réponds !

- Si McGonagall te prend tu seras collé, le couvre feu va pas tarder à sonner et tu n'auras pas le temps de rentrer dans tes cachots si tu traîne ici.

- Réponds à ma question et peut-être que je m'en irais ensuite."

Harry lui jeta un regard noir avant de détourner les yeux.

" Je... je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer... c'est... quand tu m'embrasses... j'ai l'impression que le monde n'existe plus, que plus rien ne compte... que plus rien n'a d'importance à part toi... toi et tes lèvres chaudes... toi et tes mains sur mon corps, qui ne cesse de brûler ma peau... c'est... Quand tu m'embrasses, j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment important... pas dans le sens où je suis le Survivant ou je ne sais trop quoi... je me sens bien quand je suis avec toi... j'ai juste l'impression d'être moi... d'être entier... "

Il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Ses sentiments étaient si clairs mais si floues à la fois. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il disait était compréhensible, mais pour lui ça avait du sens. Il ne parvenait pas à le décrire, c'était bien trop présent, bien trop fort pour être emprisonnés dans de simples mots. Il sentit des mains lui relever la tête et se retrouva en face du visage souriant de Draco. Pourquoi souriait-il comme ça ? Il ne parvenait pas à s'exprimer et état tout rouge et le Serpentard ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de... sourire ?

" Je t'aime, chuchota Draco tellement bas qu'Harry douta un instant d'avoir compris. Je veux être avec toi, si c'est ce que tu désires également, alors il n'y a plus aucun problème. "

Il se pencha pour embrasser Harry mais ce dernier attrapa ses poignets et les serra forts entre ses doigts, ce qui fit grimacer le Serpentard.

" Si, il y a encore un problème, déclara-t-il assez durement.

- Lequel ?

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu as pris la place de Blaise. Tu m'as mentit !

- Et toi t'es pas fichu de remarquer que celui qui se trouvait devant toi n'était pas celui que tu prétendais aimer !

- Je...

- Tu ne sais absolument rien sur Blaise, comment peux tu dire que tu l'aimes ?

- Et toi tu ne sais rien sur moi, non plus.

- Si ! Dis moi, Harry, quelle est la couleur préféré de Blaise ?"

Harry ne répondit rien... il n'en savait rien en fait.

" Le marron, Harry, le marron. Et je connais aussi la tienne, c'est le vert. Maintenant, dis moi, quel est son dessert préféré ? "

Nouveau silence de la part du Gryffondor.

" La tarte aux pommes et pour toi c'est la tarte à la mélasse. Quelle est son équipe de Quidditch favorite ?"

A chaque question que posait Draco, le brun répondait par un silence ignorant. Il se sentait honteux par le déluge de paroles de blond. Il avait raison, il ne connaissait absolument rien sur l'autre Serpentard, comment pouvait-il prétendre l'aimer ? Et comment Draco savait-il toutes ces choses sur lui ?

" Ca va ! l'arrêta-t-il au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. J'ai compris, je ne sais rien de lui. Mais toi, comment tu fais pour savoir ?

- C'est mon meilleur ami ! s'indigna le blond. Il est évident que je sache ce genre de choses sur lui !

- Non, je ne te demande pas pour lui mais pour moi, comment sais-tu toutes ces choses sur moi ? "

Draco sentit une désagréable chaleur se répandre sur ses joues.

" Et bien... j'étais curieux alors j'ai voulu savoir, c'est tout. "

Harry le fixa un moment avant de soupirer et de lâcher les mains du blond.

" Moi, je ne sais rien sur toi.

- Bien sur que si tu sais des choses sur moi, dit-t-il en entourant sa taille de ses bras avec un sourire.

- Oui, c'est vrai, je sais que tu es insupportable, mesquin, hautain, condescendant, sans cœur, menteur, grande gueule, vaniteux, prétentieux...

- Non ! Je ne suis pas comme ça... enfin, pas tout le temps ni avec tout le monde. Je sais me montrer doux, gentil et compréhensif avec certaines personnes. Et je suis capable d'aimer contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser !

- Ah oui, difficile à croire.

- Harry !

- Bon, ça va, j'admets que tu peux te montrer doux... rarement.

- Avec toi, je peux aussi l'être tout le temps... il te suffit de le dire.

- Non, Malfoy, je...

- Draco !

- Oui, si tu veux. Je ne peux pas oublier aussi facilement la haine qu'on avait l'un envers l'autre depuis toutes ces années. Et d'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que tu puisses tracer un trait la dessus et tout oublier aussi facilement !

- Je n'oublie pas, Harry, j'avance. Et tu devrais en faire de même. Maintenant réponds à ma question.

- Laquelle ?

- Sur une échelle de un à dix, où placerais-tu mon baiser ? Sincèrement.

- Un à _dix_ ?

- Oui.

- Deux mille quatre cent, ça compte ?

- Seulement ?!

- Non, bien plus, mais... je ne peux pas t'aimer, Draco.

- Si tu le peux, simplement, tu n'en as pas envie pour l'instant. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- Je suis irrésistible, Harry ! fit semblant de s'indigner le blond.

- Si tu le dis. soupira Harry. "

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda son vis-à-vis de haut en bas plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter sur son visage.

" Tu es malade ?

- Non, répondit Harry, les sourcils froncés, pourquoi je serais malade ?

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas mal au ventre ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûr.

- Mm... tu sais que j'ai pris des cours de médicomagie pendant les vacances ?

- Et... ? Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. "

Draco ne répondit pas et poussa Harry qui, ne sachant comment réagir, recula, jusqu'à tomber allongé sur son lit. Draco le chevaucha avec un léger sourire en coin.

" Je suis sûr que tu as mal au ventre, laisser moi jeter un œil et tu vas voir, je vais te guérir en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire " Quidditch ". "

Harry voulut répondre, mais fut interrompu par la bouche du blond qui s'était emparé de la sienne avec douceur. A nouveau, Harry ressentit ce petit truc au fond de lui, ce petit truc qu'il ne savait décrire et que seul Draco parvenait à lui faire ressentir. Il entoura son cou de ses mains et approfondit le baiser. Il écarta les lèvres, laissant le passage à Draco qui ne perdit pas un instant, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Ses mains qu'il avait posées à plats sur le matelas, se mirent à caresser les épaules du brun avant de glisser sur ses bars et enfin son torse au ventre plat. Il remonta le t-shirt et traça de ses doigts des arabesques sur la peau nue et chaude. Il décolla ensuite sa bouche de selle d'Harry et les fit glisser dans son cou avant d'y faire un suçon vers le haut, marquant ainsi Harry comme sien.

" Tu es à moi. " le susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de se mettre à lécher son lobe.

De ses doigts, il pinça doucement les tétons du brun qui gémit dans sa bouche. Il abandonna son oreille et reprit sa bouche d'assauts tout en remontant le vêtement.

" Retires-le "

Harry se redressa et passa le vêtement par dessus sa tête avant que le blond ne plaque ses mains sur ses épaules et ne le recouche pour reprendre ses lèvres. Il traça le contour de ses les lèvres pleines avec sa langue, la fit glisser sur sa mâchoire, dans son cou, Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière afin de lui laisser plus de place. Le Serpentard déposa des milliers de baisers mouillés sur son torse avant de prendre un téton entre ses dents pour le mordiller, le caresser, le lécher et faire subir le même sort au deuxième. Ses doigts parcoururent la peau de son torse, appréciant sa douceur. Alors que la bouche du blond descendait, encore et toujours sur son ventre, d'un mouvement de hanche, Harry retourna leur position avant de prendre possession de sa bouche. Inconsciemment, il se mit à onduler sur le corps fin du blond et Draco suivit le mouvement. Sa main se glissa de nouveau sur sa peau halée avant de se glisser sous les vêtements restant du garçon. Quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau chaude et vibrante du brun, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de gémir plus fort et relâcha ses lèvres rouges.

" Je ne t'aime pas...

- Moi, si !

- Je ne t'aime pas...

- Moi, si !

- ... mais ça peut s'arranger. "

Draco immobilisa sa main, attentif.

" Comment ? "

Harry le fixa de son regard brillant.

" Je ne te demande qu'une chose, Draco...

- Oui ?

- Soit patient. "

Un magnifique sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Draco.

" Je te le promets ! "

**FIN**


End file.
